Under The Silver Moon
by AngelFallenDemon
Summary: What If the Uzumaki clan had a secret. What if Kushina was a recordation of a Moon Princess? The night of Naruto's birth a few secrets came to light on ones death bed. Usagi's past is coming after her child. He is going to be a royal ass about it. The inner scouts are gone. The outer scouts are missing. New Knights of the planets will arise to protect their Prince & stop the evil
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** **SOME OF THE STORY WILL BE CHANGING. NOT ALL OFF WILL THE BE SAME. I WILL BE REMOVING THE INNER SCOUTS AND TAKE OUR NARUTO GIRLS INTO THE INNER SCOUTS. THERE WILL BE ALSO A SHOCKING TWIST IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. PLEASE ENJOY.**

 **THIS IS THE REBOOT OF SILVER MOON NARUTO**

 **UNDER A NEW NAME**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

 **LIKE ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR DO I OWN SAILOR MOON.**

 **UNDER THE SILVER MOON**

 **CHAPTER 1:**

 **THE STORY BEGINS**

When Kushina Uzumaki was 15 years. Her world came to a complete and total end. Her home village had been destoried by three of the five major villages. For they feared Uzu Village Hidden in the Whirlpools might and The Uzumaki Clan for their fuintjustu and bloodllines that each branch of the clan held. Kushina being of the main family she was the Clan Princess and like many of the woman from the Main Clan held the famous Chakra Chains. The Chains her Great Great Grandfather to be the only male to ever have those chains.

Minato Namikaze was heading to The Village Hidden in the Whirlpools when he saw the attack. Thinking quick he had summoned a Toad to send work back to The Village Hidden in the Leaf.

"Yo." Said a Green and black toad.

"Gamanico, send word to the Hokage that Uzu has been attacked by Kumo,Kiri, Iwa. Reinforcement is needed at soon as possible." Said Minato as he pulled out several kunai.

"Minato do you want me to get the old prev to come aid you?" Asked Gamanico.

Minato looked over at the small messager toad and smiled softly. "That would be nice." He said as he got ready to attack.

"You got it." Said Gamanico as he went up in a poof of smoke.

 **Village Hidden In The Leaf**

Sarutobi had been looking over a map with a 15 year old Shikaku Nara. "My boy are you truly sure that will be their next move?"

"Sir, what my father and I have worked out. They will be attacking Uzu. Word needs to be sent to the Uzukage." Said Shikaku.

Just then a small green and black toad appeared in a cloud of smoke. The Hokage looked over at his desk where the toad was sitting on.

"What word does Jiraiya send?" Asked Sarutobi.

"He doesn't send anything old man. It is Minato that has send word. The Uzumaki Clan is being attacked by Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa. They need back up." Said Gamanico.

The pipe that was in the aged Hokage's mouth fell to the floor with a metal hitting wood. "No..." He whispered.

 **With Minato**

He saw woman and children running towards him. He ran to them.

I woman with long crimson red hair with black stopped before him. "Leaf shinobi. Are there others with you?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry. But, I am alone. I did send word back to the village for aid." Said Minato to the woman.

She looked over Minato. "Your the one that has come for my daughter." Said the woman.

Minato looked at her with shock. Slowly he nodded his head dumbly. He was sent to bring back a girl from Uzu back to Kohona as the request of Mito-sama.

"I see. Kushina-chan is in a cave about 10 miles from here with the other woman and children." Said the woman. "Just fallow me." She told him as she picked up a little girl and looked at Minato to pick up a little boy with blue eyes and crimson hair.

 **Cave**

Kushina looked over the babies and young children while the other woman tended to injuried civilains in the rear of the cave next to an underground lake. She looked up and saw her mother walking towards her with a young man from the Leaf holding a little boy.

"Momma!" Yelled Kushina as she stood and ran over to her mother.

"My sweet girl. I am alright and I have bought the last of the children with me." She told Kushina as she put the little girl down.

"I'm glade momma. But, who is that with you?" Asked Kushina as she looked at the young man.

"My name is Minato Namikaze. I was sent by Mito-sama to bering you back to the Leaf." Said Minato as he smiled at her.

Kushina looked at her mother and back at the now name Minato. She had a soft blush on her cheeks as she pushed her long pigtail out of the way and hugged her mother. Her mother kissed her daughter on the forehead and a silver cersent moon appeared on her.

Minato raised her eyebrows at this.

"I am sorry Lady Uzumaki for coming for your daughter during this trying time. If we had known your village was under attack. The Hokage would have sent others with me." Said Minato. You could see and feel the guilt coming off of him in waves.

"Please my boy don't worry and please call me Selenity." Said Selenity. Selenity looked at her daughter and the others in the cave. "We can only be here for another day or so. Your father and the others will hold their ground as long as they are able to. But, everything is gone my dear. I will held them back when they break past your father, I pray to Selene that we will have the Leaf here by then or one of the Legendy Sannin." She told her daughter.

Just she said that the little green and black Toad Gamanico appeared in a poof of smoke. "Minato-chan, the Hokage has ordered troops here and they will show up as soon as they can. Jiriaya is in the middle of battle with Hanzo the Salamander and will come as soon as they are able to." He told them all.

"Thank you Gamanico." Said Minato as he looked at the others. "This might sound crazy but do you think you and the other toads would be able to reverse summon everyone here back to the village?" He asked.

The little toad looked at everyone and back at Minato. "I don't know and I would have to get several of the others over here to help me. I'll be right back. I need to get others to come back with me." He told them all and went up in a poof of smoke.

"I know Ma and Pa will come back to help get all the children and sick and injuried back to the Leaf. So, it is best to gather everyone and get them ready to leave." Said Minato as he looked at Lady Selenity and Kushina and the children hiding behind her.

Many of the little kids wanted to see the talking toad. For they had never seen anything like that in their short little lives. Well they did see the strange talking cats a few times though out the village.

Both woman nodded their heads and gathered all those who would be able to travel. Sadly there was some that couldn't be moved for they need a medic.

 **Back In The Leaf**

"Lord Hokage troops are ready to head out." Said Shikaku as he ran into the office. _'Dammit Minato you should have allowed me and the others to go with you. But, no you said it was a simple escort mission and nothing would go wrong. Famous last words you fool.'_ He thought to himself.

"Good. Good. I am glade to hear this. Tell them to leave no and move it. Stop for nothing till they are there to help our sister village." Said Sarutobi as he turned looking out the windows over looking the troops that made a quick for the southern gates.

 **Back In The Cave**

Gamanico poofed back with Ma and Pa with several other Toad and one large samurai looking toad.

"Minato-chan. What have you gotten yourself into now?" Asked Pa as he hooped over to his young summoner.

Minato looked down at Pa and sad a worry smile gracing his lips. "I had come to Uzu on a personal mission for Lady Mito-sama. When I arrived I saw the attack from Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa upon their village." He told Pa as he mosition his hand over to the children behind him and the sick and injuried around the cave that they had gather around them for when the toad arrived.

Ma saw the crying and scared children and her heart just broke ever more at this sight before her. "Minato-chan are we taking them back to the Leaf?" She asked him.

"Yes, we will take all that are able to travel back to the village so they can seek shelter and medical help." Said Selenity as she looked over at her people.

All the 6 of the smaller toads began taking small groups of 4 back to the village. The children looked at the small toads and giggles at this sight before them.

 **Hidden Leaf**

Inside Sarutobi's office there was 6 large poofs of smoke. His ANBU all jumped around their leader and commander to protect him for the unknown threat that was about to be revieved for when the smoke cleared. Before their every eyes they saw Ma and Pa with four other toads with young children.

His eyes all landed on the 24 little kids before him. Victiums of war and have lost so much from when they woke up that very morning.

"Ma, Pa?" Question a confused Sarutobi as he looked at them.

"Sarutobi-chan, there isn't time at this moment to talk. Just know we will be back for more and get some medics in here for we have some injured people coming." Said Pa as they all went back up with smoke once more.

 **Cave**

It took them about 1 hour to move all those from the cave that where able to move. Sadly they had left about 10 people behind for they wouldn't make it and just told the toads not to waste their time with them. They will stay and hold the cave if anyone attacked.

Kushina looked at her mother. " Mother are you coming?" She asked.

With tears in her eyes and sadness breaking her heart she slowly shook her head no. "I am not able to leave without your father." She told her daughter.

Kushina's eyes widen. "But, mother?! Why not?" She asked with sarrow over took her voice as tears slowly streamed down her cheeks.

"Minato take my daughter quickly before she fights you and make sure she lives a long and happy life." Said Selenity as she looked at the young man standing next to her daughter as Ma and Pa jumped on his shoulder for one final trip.

"I will Lady Uzuamki." Said Minato as he nodded his head and grabbed Kushina into his arms as they both went up on a poof of smoke.

 **One Year Later**

It has been one year since she had arrived in The Village Hidden in the Leaf and become to new keeper of the Kyubi no Kitsune. The day her life had changed forever. But, she wasn't sure if it was for the best or for the worsted. But, forever more her life would be bound to her new home as like it was for her cousin Mito Uzumaki-Senju.

Kushina had only a couple good things happen when she came to the village. Many of the children lived to see another day and the woman that came had taken on the life of shinobi and civilains working in odd jobs as black smiths and bakers. Along with the few men that came along as well.

Another good thing, she met her cousin Tsunade of the Sannin and they had grown very close. The Slug Princess had became a second mother to the girl in her time of need. As well Minato had fallen head over heels for Kushina and told her his feelings one night after he came back from a mission to the Village Hidden in the Snow. After that mission he wanted to let the only woman he love know. For he almost lost his life there and that was his biggest regret out of everything he had done in his life.

It was a full moon out in the nice summers night as Kushina walked though the village heading over to Tsunade's house. She needed to talk to her family for something Minato had told her was weight heavy on her heart and soul.

As she walked down the old dirt road to Tsunade's home, she heard the cries of a cat as she heard several young voice carring on and laughing. She looked down the dark alleyway and saw three little boys about the age of 6 years old all holding down two kittens. One was black as the night sky and the other white as the light of the moon shining down onto the earth.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU BRATS DOING?!" Yelled Kushina as she ran to the kids.

The three boys looked up and paled as they saw who was coming at them. "RUN IT'S THE RED HAIR DEMON!" Cried one of the boys as they jumped up and ran down the other end of the alleyway.

"DAMN BRATS!" Yelled Kushina as she knelt down next to the two kittens and pick them both up and placed them both on her lap. "Aww.. You poor little babies." She cooed as she saw that both kittens had bandages on both of their foreheads. The bandages was placed on their foreheads in an "X".

Both kittens began to struggle and cry more as they held their eyes closed tight. "meeemmwwooo."

"Shh...Calm down little ones." Said Kushina as she pulled the bandage off of the forehead of the little black kitten as the kitten slowly open her eyes and looked up at the red head. She smiled down at the little black kitten as her eyes moved over to the white kitten. She did the same to the white kitten, pulling off the bandage as she dropped the bandage onto the cold dirt floor.

Slowly the white kitten did the same and slowly open his eyes. His midnight blue eyes looked over at the ruby eyes looking back at his. Then both eyes went up to the Crimson hair Goddess before them.

Kushina smiled at the both of them. "There. All better." She told them. Her eyes focused on the golden cresent moons on both of their foreheads. "So, pretty. You both have the same moon marks as momma's cat summons had." She told them as a single tear rolled down her right cheek.

Both kittens jump off her lap and dash away from her. Kushina tilted her head to the side as he long crimson ponytale fell to the side. "Strange." She told herself as she stood back up and dusted off her skirt and turned back down the alley way and connition her track to her cousin's house.

In the middle of the Village was a large fountain that the beautiful rays of the moon shining down into the pool of water. Kushina looked up to the full moon. It was Uzuki moon. Her eyes soften at the memories of her and her mother would go out and dance in the garden on the small down that reflect the moon light down upon them. Kushina walked up to the fountain and slipped off her shinobi sandles and slowly stepped onto the water. Slowly she stood on the water and slowly began to twirl around on the water softly humming a song her momma used to sing to her everytime they danced under the moonlight.

As she was lost in her memories she heard giggles behind her. Slowly she turned around to see Tsunade standing there watching her. "A Moonlight Waltz?" ASked Tsunade as she slowly raised her eyebrow in emusement.

Kushina grinned at the older woman and smiled. "Yeah, something momma and I used to do all the time during the full moon." She told her as she stepped back out of the fountain and sat down putting on her sandles.

"I remeber watching Grandma doing the same thing when I was a little girl. She would always say that it was the dance of the moon maiden." Said Tsunade as she had a farway look in her eyes as she smiled at the young woman before her.

Kushina walked over to her and gave Tsunade a tight hug. She looked up at her and smiled softly. Tsunade looked down in her eyes and smiled softly and held the girl for a moment. "Maybe we should do this together." Said Tsunade as she pulled away from the girl and stood there before her.

"Yes, we should." Said Kushina as she looked into Tsunade's warm honey brown eyes.

"So, what did that little brat of that prevert tell you?" Asked Tsunade as she crossed her arms over her large chest.

"Can we talk somewhere that no one could hear us?" Asked Kushina as she looked over her shoulder. From the shadows stood a figure and Kushina and Tsunade knew that is was a NE agent hidden in the shadows.

"Sure, it would be for the best. To many ears around here anyways." Said Tsunade as she wrapped her arm around the girls shoulder and pulled her into a small side hug.

The walked along the moonlite path as they walked towards the Senju Clan estate. Tsunade kept a ever watchful eye on the Root ninja that fallowed ever so silently in the shadows. _'I swear if my grandfather was still around or my GrandUncle that old bastard wouldn't be doing what he is doing now.'_ She thought to herself as she sighed and looked up at the ever shining moon.

They walked past the gates of the Senju Clan estate and took the small wooded path leading to the main house. "Tsunade." Said Kushina as she looked at her cousin.

Tsunade looked down at the teenage girl and smiled. "Don't worry so much. He loves you and I know you love him. So what is the problem?" She asked the girl next to her as she open the front door and they both walked into the large house.

Kushina's eyes widen from what she was just told. "H-how did you know?" She asked in shock.

"My dear girl. I know what love struck girls look like. I was like that along time ago and now I have an old fool trying to heal my broken heart." Said Tsunade as she smiled.

 **In the Shadows**

The two kittens sat on the open window seal they watched before woman as they sat down and talked.

"Luna do you think we should awaken Serenity?" Asked the white kitten.

The dark ruby eyes of Luna looked over at the midnight blue eyes of the white kitten. "Artemis we have no choice in this matter. If we don't waken her, who will fight The Dark Kingdom?" She asked the now named Artemis.

"I know Luna. But, she has been though so much. Her mother should have told her along time ago of the life she was going to have if The Dark Kingdom awoke once more." Said Artemis.

 **Back to the others**

They both sat on the large couch in the middle of the living room. Tsunade already had tea awaiting them sitting on the coffee table before them.

"So, I'm that easy to read?" Asked Kushina as a soft blush dusted her cheeks.

"Not really. But, I know what to look for. Your young and Minato is a catch and very kind and blind to all the other girls around him when he sees you walk into a room." Said Tsunade with a smirk on her lips.

"He asked me out on a date for tomorrow night. I told him I would go." Said Kushina as she looked down blushing.

Tsunade poured them both tea and handed the cup to Kushina. The girl took the cup and looked down into the Jasmine tea.

"Don't worry so much. How many dates have you two been on already?" Asked Tsunade as she studied the girl.

"Kushina looked up blushing. Its been quiet a few really. He asked me out when ever he gets a chance and drags along his Genin's at times. But, I think he does that to make me feel comfiable and not worry." Said Kushina

Tsunade smiled looking at her. _'He really does have it pretty back for the girl. She is so clueless.'_ She thought. "Well, don't worry. I think your the only one he will ever have eyes for." She told Kushina.

 **Across The Village**

"Minato you will do fine tomorrow night." Said a white hair man with wild locks.

Minato looked over at the man and frowned. "Are you sure Sensei?" He asked.

"Boy if there is one thing I know and that is woman and Kushina will love the ring." He told his student.

"I hope your right Jiraiya. For I don't want to do anything to upset her and make her never want to talk to me again." Said Minato to his now name sensei.

Jiraiya grinned as he helped the little black box in his hand. "It is a beautiful silver ring with a ceresent moon with pink dimonds. She will adore it and tell you yes." He told his former student.

Minato just nodded his head as he looked over at the tiny black box. _'I really do hope so.'_ He thought to himself.

 **Back with Kushina**

Luna and Artemis both jumped down and this got the two women looking over at the open window where they saw the two kittens standing infront of. "Wow they must have fallowed me." Said Kushina as she stood up and walked over to both kittens.

Tsunade watched Kushina stood up. "Fallowed you?" She asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, I saved them from some bratty kids." Said Kushina as she smiled softly. "Hey guys are you two looking for a new home?" She asked both kittens.

Both kittens looked at each other and back at Kushina and the blonde woman in the room with them. "You can say that Serenity." Said the Crimson eye kitten.

"Serenity?" Question Kushina as she looked at the crimson eyed kitten.

"Yes, you are our Princess from the Silver Millennium over 2,000 years ago. Luna and I have been sent by your mother Queen Selenity to find you when the you are to usher in a time of peace. As well when the Dark Kingdom had ever awaken." Said Artumis as he looked at Kushina and Tsunade.

"Dark King? Silver Millennium? Those where just stories our mothers told us as children." Said Tsunade as she stood up form her chair and walked over to the kittens.

The now named Luna looked at the older woman in the room. "Those stories are legends of our past and our history before this world changed and became what you see of it now. I know the Uzumaki Clan has bloodlines to the Moon Kingdom. But, it has been so long that no one in the Clan had ever awoke the bloodline. To be honest the only one that would have been able to anyways would by the reincarnation of our Queen or our Princess." She told the two woman.

Kushina looked at the two kittens. "My mother was named Selenity." Said Kushina as she sat down on the floor before the two kittens and Tsunade placed her hand on the girls shoulder. Kushina looked up at Tsunade and smiled softly.

"We missed out Queen we thought we awoke in time to meet her in this lifetime." Said a sad looking Luna as a single tear rolled down her furry cheek.

"Mother fell with my homeland. She remained behind to protect the wounded we where unable to move to safety." Said Kushina as tears strikered her cheeks.

"Don't blame yourself Kushina. Your mother was a strong woman and warrior like no other. She wouldn't want you blaming yourself for her own actions. She would want you move on with your life and live it to the fullest." Said Tsunade as nelt down next to the girl and took her into her arms.

"I know." Said Kushina as she return her hug.

"As of now we do not know if the Dark Kingdom has done anything and as of now we are just here to help you rain in a new world of peace." Said Artumis as he stepped forth.

Kushina nodded her head to the two cats.

 **Three years later**

The 3rd Shinobi World War had come to an end and Minto had been ushered in as the new Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. The night of his cornation he married Kushina in secert as they didn't want the enemies they had made during the war to find out.

"Kushina my dear. I love you." Said Minato as he pulled his bride into his arms.

Jiraiya and Tsunade stood off to the side watching the newly weds as they smiled at their student/family. "I am glade they both where able to find love." Said Tsunade as she smiled at Jiraiya.

"That they did. They have found something so rare that not even we would ever truly understand the magical love they share." Said Jiraiya as he paused and pulled out a small notebook and wrote down what he had just said. _'That would work for my new book.'_ He thought to himself.

Tsunade only smiled at him not knowing of the story he was going to be writing in the near future. Only if she had known, she could have stopped the horror for ever happening.

"I love you to the moon and back Minato." Said Kushina as she smiled and kissed her husband. "Together we shall usher in a time of peace for the Shinobi world."

"That we will." Said Minato not really understanding to true underlining meaning of her words.

Nine month had past since the night they wed and now it was October 10th and Kushina and Minato where in a cave away from the village. Inside the cave stood Tsunade. "Clam yourself Minato. I need you to focus on her seal while she does the hard part and bring your son into this new world." Said Tsunade as she smirked at the nervous father.

"Funny." Said Minato as he cried out in pain from Kushina squeezing his hand.

After 30 minutes the cries of a baby was heard in the cave. "Congrations your the proud parents of a baby boy." Said Tsunade as she held the baby in her arms.

Just then Minato goes flying across the cavern. Tsunade looked up only to be kicked in the face and for the baby to go flying out of her arms. Kushina screamed as she saw her new born son flying into the air only to be caught by a man in an strange orange spiral mask.

"I'll return your son. But, you must give me what I want." Said the masked man.

"What do you want?" Asked Kushina as she pushed herself up glaring at the man and fearing for her son.

Looking down at the new born and back to the childs mother. "I want what you hold within you. I want the Kyubi." He told her.

She looked at him with fear and shock in her eyes. _'How? How did he know I am the one that holds the Kyubi?'_ She thought to herself.

"Foolish girl. I know more then you will ever know. For your former lover sends a message to you Serenity." He laughed as Minato appeared behind the man with a kunai in hand only to stop when the man used his son as a shield. "Now, now Minato. I can't have you stopping my fun."

Gritting his teeth Minato glared at the man. "Give me our child." He growled out.

"Not before I give Serenity a message from her past lover." He said with a smirk behind his orange mask.

Kushina paled. _'How?'_ She thought to herself.

"Serenity?" Question Minato.

A wicked laugh escaped the masked man's lips. "I see our little Moon Princess has never told you about her past. Well this just makes it even more enjoyable to tell you." The masked man looked over at Kushina and you could see an evil glint in his single red eye. "Endymion sends his best wishes to you on the birth of your child and he hopes to see you soon."

Tsunade shot back up and punched the masked man as the baby fell out of his arms. Tsunade cought the child and looked over at Minato. "Take your son and get out of here." She yelled as she handed over the baby.

The masked man quickly recovers and appears before Tsunade without her even seeing him move what so ever. _'What the hell is he?'_ She thought to herself as his fist made impact into her stomach. The bow was as hard as she hit. She spat up blood as she went flying across the room. The masked man turn and set his sights back on Kushina as she struggles to pull herself off of the bed.

"Now, now Princess. You should just rest, for you just had given birth to that bastard of a child." Said the masked man.

Kushina glared at the man before her. "What does Endymion what with me?" She asked him as she pulled a kunai that she had hid under the sheets with her. "Isn't he happily married with Beryl?"

The man just laughed. "She has out lived her usefulness. She is unable to give him what you are able to my dear." He said.

"I will never be Endymion's puppet. That child that posed as my daughter in our past life wasn't even mine. She was the daughter of Pluto." Kushina told him.

"I know. But, he loved the idea of being King of the whole Earth. He wanted that power he saw he had when you all went to the future and he saw Crystal Tokyo. But, Sadly without you he will never have what he wishes for. For even with Beryl by his side she wasn't able to give him what he wished for what so ever." Said the man.

Kushina paled as the man just laughed and he slowly walked over to her. "But, before King Endymion gets what he wants. I shall be taking back what is mine." He told her as he placed his hand over the seal that held the Kyubi no Kitsune.

Screams of pain could be head in the cave as Tsunade slowly came to. As she open her honey brown eyes she saw a faint red glow and the man was gone and Kushina laid still on the bed. But, she saw tear falling down the side of the woman's face as she stood up and rushed over to her.

"Kushina what happen?" Asked Tsunade as she went to work on healing the girl before her.

After a few minutes Kushina sat up. "Tsunade I don't know what to do. Kurama is free and doing Selene knows what. As well as my past have come back." She told her.

 **Village**

The masked man appeared in the center of the village. A grin snaked acrossed his lips as he looked around as villagers ran screaming for their lives. Right before them was the Kyubi no Kitsune. The strongest of the tail beast and the one their First Hokage defeated over a hundred years ago.

The Kyubi rampaged across the village with a lifeless eyes dazed eyes. It was going though the motions as he faught back with all those who stood against it.

Minato appeared before the Kyubi as a shadow clone appeared back in the cave with Kushina and Tsunade. "Who the hell do you think you are attacking "MY FAMILYAND MY VILLAGE"!" Roared out Minato as he summoned Gamabunta.

Standing on Gamabunta's head was Jiraiya as he was visiting the Toads to delieve the news of Minato and Kushina were about to have a baby.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Yelled Jiraiya as he looked around confused at the destruction all around him and bodies of the dead and injured all over the ground below them. He turned as he heard Minato yelling.

 _ **"What is going on here?"**_ Asked Gamabunta as he saw the 9-tailed fox standing before him. The large toad boss narrowed his eyes and within a few seconds several other Toad's appeared to help their Clansmen and leader.

"We where attacked and the Kyubi was set free." Said Minato making sure they where the only ones to hear what he was saying. He didn't need anyone knowing about who was the jailer.

They all nodded their heads and went to work pushing the fox back as Minato worked at getting the fox away from the village and his family for not that far from them was his wife and child.

After several minutes they bought Minato was all he needed as he jump ontop of the fox and Thunder God Flash Step it away from the village and back to where he had escaped from not that long ago.

 **Elsewhere**

Kushina pushed herself up from the bed as a silver ceresent moon appear on her forehead as her hospital gown changed into a long white flowing dress and her Crimson hair took on a silver glow to it. There before Tsunade and Naruto was not Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze but Neo-Queen Serenity. Fairy like wings appeared on her back as she smiled down at her family.

"K-Kushina?" Asked a confused Tsunade as she saw the two cats that had appeared so along ago.

"Neo-Queen Serenity!" Cried Luna as she looked at her Queen.

 _"Luna my dear friend. I am sorry. But, I must forsake you all and leave my destiny in the hands of my true child. Please watch over and guide Naruto in his hour of need and protect him for that bastard. For his new knights will appear in a few years after his 14th bithday."_ Said Neo-Queen Serenity as she picked up her son and held him to her body for dear life.

Baby Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see the Goddess before him. His eyes watched his mother and never looking away from her eyes and the moon on her forehead.

 **Battle Ground**

Minato looked over to his left as her saw Silver light appear next to him. There next to his was his wife Kushina. But, she lookd drifferent. She looked like a Goddess or an Angel, he couldn't tell.

"Kush-chan?" Asked Minato as he looked at her.

A sad soft smile graced her lips as she turn to look at her husband. "Min-kun, I'm sorry for never telling you the truth about who I really am." She told him as she held on to their son.

Minato saw their son and looked up at his wife. "What do you have plan?" He asked her. She could see the fear in his eyes.

"Naru-chan, will become what I was once before. He will be the one to usher in a new age of peace in my wake." Said Kushina as she turned and looked at Kurama. Her eyes pieced him and broke the Genjutsu that was placed upon him.

Kurama looked at Kushina. "Kit? What happen?" He asked as he saw her holding her new born son.

A single tear rolled down her check as she locked eyes with him. "Naru-chan is going to need your guidance once he gets old. Please protect my son." She told him as a crystal in the shape of a flower appeared before her.

The masked man appeared behind Minato driving a sword though Minato. _'Sorry, but it must be done. For I have plans for him in the future.'_ Whispered the Masked figure into Minato's ear before vanishing as a silver light engulfed the area.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sarutobi rushed over to where they saw the light. Luna and Artumis hung on Tsunade's shoulders.

"No, not again." Whispered Luna.

Tsunade heard her as her left eye looked over at the black cat.

The silver light fade and the Kyubi was done and Minato was crawling over to his wife. "Naruto, I'm sorry and I love you son." He looked up at his wife. "Kushina, I don't care if you kept this from me. I know you had your reason. But, it will never change the fact I loved you with all my heart and soul." He told her as he kissed his son's forehead and kissed her cheek before the light faded from his eyes.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she saw her true love die before her eyes. _'Why do I always relieve this fate. But, I know this will be my last go round. All I can do is guide my son as how my mother did in my past life.'_ She thought to herself.

"Naru-chan, I love you and I'm sorry forsaking you to the fate I once had." Kushina told her son as she looked at the new comers.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi along with her guardian cats. "Protect Naruto. Do not allow anyone to know he is the new keeper of Kurama. There are scrolls sealed away for Naruto. You must have him being learning them once he is able to read, write, walk and talk." She told them.

"I will." Said Tsunade as she smiled at her last family she had ever had.

"Sarutobi, please don't allow the council know. Don't tell the elder's. They will just hurt my Naru-chan and he is destine for great things. He is the future hope for peace in the future." Said Kushina as the silver glow around her began to fade from around her. "Tsunade, Jiraiya protect Naruto and raise him. Love him and care for him." Was the last thing she ever said for the light had faded from her eyes and the crystal that had appeared before her slowly faded away into the baby's body.

Sarutobi looked at his two students. "We must return to the village and tell them what had happen here tonight." He told them.

"HELL NO! YOUR NOT TELLING THOSE BASTARDS HE IS THE NEW JAILER!" Yelled Tsunade and Jiraiya as one.

"This will be kept between us Sensei. Or I will remove that memory of what just happen." Said Tsunade in a sickly sweet voice. The aura around her darken and the old man sweared that he had just saw his slow and painful death by her very powerful hands.

He nodded his head to what she just said.

Tsunade picked the baby back up and glared at her sensei. "I will raising the boy." She told them both.

Both men nodded his head and she just smirked at them.

 **This is a totally new take on Silver Moon Naruto. Things will change alot. But, till I can figure out what I want to do with that other story. This will be a rewrite of it.**

 **If you don't like if Tough COOKIES.**

 **LIke always Kitties this story will move at a slower place and I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it has been forever and day since I have worked on this story and I am sorry.**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon. I do hope you enjoy this 2** **nd** **chapter.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A moon child awakens**

It had been 4 years since the Masked man had attacked and had taken the lives of so many.

 **|Flashback|**

The two Sannin and 3rd Hokage along with baby Naruto appear at the Hokage Tower. Where the Civilian and Shinobi Councils awaiting the old man and his two students. For any word of their 4th Hokage and the Goddess that had appeared in the Village before vanishing to the battlefield where the Kyubi was fighting their leader.

"Lord 3rd Hokage. Where is Lord Minato-sama?" Asked a pink haired Civilian council woman.

"Mrs. Haruno. I will be addressing that in a moment. Please be patient." Said Sarutobi as he took the Hokage hat from Inu.

"Lord Hokage. Who was the Goddess with the baby we saw before she vanished before our eyes?" Asked Inoichi.

Like on cue baby Naruto began to cry in Tsunade's arms. She looked down at the small baby as she saw a crescent moon appear on his forehead as he opens his icy blue eyes. There was a soft tint of crimson in them. As if Kurama was informing the woman he was inside the baby.

Tsunade smiled down at Naruto. "Oh, my moon child I will always be with you." She whispered to him and kissed his crescent moon. _'Kurama please protect him when he is older. Kushina and Minato, I vow to do everything in my power to make sure Naruto become a strong and proud man you both would be proud of from heaven.'_ She thought to herself.

Tsunade could feel everyone eyes resting on her and the baby. She looked up at the council members glaring kunai at them.

Jiraiya glared at all the members in the council chambers. "I regret to inform you that Minato and Kushina both fell in battle against a masked man and the Kyubi no kitsune." He told them.

"What do you mean by a masked man?" Demanded Danzo as he hobbled out of the shadows of the doorway as he hobbled to his seat. "No one saw this masked man that you speak of Jiraiya."

"While I was delivering this baby into this world a Masked man in an Orange mask with a spiral marking on it. He attacked Kushina as she was giving birth to her son here. Minato did everything in his power to protect his late wife and his son. But when he was taking the baby to safety, I was left to fight the man and protect my only family." Said Tsunade as she cradles the baby closer to her.

"What of the Kyubi?" Asked Danzo.

"Gone. Kushina took it with her in death." Said Jiraiya never getting his former Sensei a chance to speak a single word on the events.

"How could that devil of a woman do that?" Asked Mrs. Haruno.

Tsunade glared at said woman. "You vile viper. You would never understand the power my cousin held and how she won the heart of Minato." She growled out.

"Ladies. This isn't the time nor place to be having this fight." Said Sarutobi as he was growing tired of the foolish pink hair woman.

But, Lord Hokage. How could that devil of a woman have that much power?" Cried out Mrs. Haruno.

"Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze was of the Royal Bloodline of Uzu and held powers that none of us would ever understand. Like Lady Mito. For she was of the royal bloodline as well and was very powerful during the 1st and 2nd shinobi wars till she grew to ill to fight anymore. Like the Uzukage's wife Lady Selenity who was the one that stopped over 5,000 shinobi before falling and was witnessed by our shinobi as they had arrived at the last second when a silver light engulfs the battlefield leaving nothing but butterflies in the wake of the attack." Said Sarutobi as he took his seat.

"I was there that night and it will be something I would never forget in my entire life." Said Shikaku as he awoke from his nap.

"Then give me the child to mold into a powerful tool for our village." Said Danzo as he stood up.

"NEVER! I TSUNADE SENJU-UZUMAKI WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TOUCH THIS CHILD FOR I AM PART OF THAT ROYAL FAMILY AS WELL AS THE GRANDDAUGHTER OF THE 1ST HOKAGE AND GRANDNIECE OF THE 2ND HOKAGE." Yelled out Tsunade as she was ready to kill the man where he stood.

"Tsunade and the other Uzumaki in this village will fight tooth and nail to keep their Prince safe. As well Naruto is the Prince of Konoha. For his father is Minato Namikaze." Said Sarutobi as knew as of tonight. His village will have many coming for it and the child of the Late 4th and The Crimson Demon. There was nothing he could think of that he could do to keep the child safe and Tsunade from destroying the village from the ground up.

"Listen well. For what was spoken here tonight will be classified as an SS-rank secret and if this knowledge is ever leaked. I will know it was the civilian council that has loose lip and you will be put to death." Said Sarutobi as he took a poof of his pipe.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TO PLACE ALL BLAME ON THE CIVILAIN COUNCIL!" Yelled a fat murchent.

"For we of the Shinobi Council know what this secret could do to our village and if it got out. It would mean we would be going to war with those that want the death of Minato and Kushina's child. For they can not go after its parents. That means death to the villagers who get caught in the crossfire." Said Hiashi Hyuuga.

The room had grown quiet. All that could be heard was the giggles of a baby.

"We understand Lord Hokage." Said the same man who was planning to let the secret slip to the highest bidder.

 **|End of Flashback|**

Naruto crawled out of his bed. He could smell something yummy cooking.

 **Kitchen**

Tsunade stood in front of the stove making breakfast for her little Naru-chan. Jiraiya sat at the kitchen table going over the seals he had Naruto working on before bed.

"I swear to you Tsunade-hime. Naruto is a genius just like his mother and father." Said Jiraiya.

Tsunade smiled as she looked over at the white-haired man. "I know. I believe he will surpass us all by time he joins the Academy." She told him. She placed the fluffy rolled eggs on the plate next to some rice and bacon.

As she was turning to place the plates on the table, Naruto dashed into the kitchen.

"Morning grandma and grandpa." Said Naruto as he jumped into his seat.

"Morning brat." Said Jiraiya.

"Morning Naru-chan." Said Tsunade as she placed his plate of food before the small blonde.

He smiled up at his grandparents as he looked down at his food. "Thank you for breakfast." He said as he began to eat.

' _He is just like his mother.'_ Thought Tsunade as she watched him eat.

Jiraiya placed the seals to the side. If he didn't Naruto would steal his breakfast like how he has in the past. Tsunade as well sat down and ate. For the little blackhole before them could eat more them three Akimichi combine.

Shizune walked into the kitchen holding a cup of tea and looking at her homework from the Academy. "Good morning everyone." She said looking up long enough to greet the others as she walked back out of the kitchen to leave for the Ninja Academy.

"When will I be able to join Shizune-nee-chan at the Ninja Academy?" Asked Naruto as he looked up at the only people he knew as his grandparents and family.

"Well, we could enter you early. But that is something we do not wish to force on you currently. For by the time you are 10. You will be burned out and that isn't something we wish for you." Said Tsunade as she smiled at him.

"She is right brat. So, for now we will keep training you in your and our clan's arts." Said Jiraiya.

With a nod Naruto smiled at them both. "Okay! Thank you." He said as he finished his breakfast.

' _ **Brat. When your done here with those two. Come and see me. We will begin your training.'**_ Said Kurama as he was sitting in a meadow with a silver collar with the moon faces on it.

' _Okay Kurama-sensei.'_ Thought Naruto.

Both Sannin knew when the young boy was talking with the fox. For they would always see the same looking on Kushina and Tsunade also remembered the look as well form her Grandmother Lady Mito.

 **Elsewhere**

"Lord Endymion." Said a masked man.

Endymion looked up from the scrolls he had been reading over for the past 4 years. "What do you want Madara?" He asked as he glared at the man before him.

"Kushina is dead. How are you going to get what you want without her?" Asked Madara.

Endymion slammed the scroll down onto the table before him. "I can still have what I want though the child she. I just have to find a way to manipulate the boy to doing what I want." He said as he laughed to himself.

Off in the shadows stood a young girl with long crimson hair and crimson eyes. _'Why hasn't mommy returned and why is daddy acting all scary?'_ Thought the child as she stepped back into the shadows and heading back to her bedroom.

 **Kurama and Naruto**

Naruto went to his bedroom and sat under his bedroom window. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing as he calmed his mind and focused on meeting with Kurama. Slowly he opens his eyes and he was standing before the great Kyubi.

"Good morning Kurama-sensei." Greeted Naruto as he smiled widely at the giant fox before him.

" **Morning. Are you ready for today's lesson?"** Asked Kurama as he open his eyes and looked over at the boy.

Naruto nodded his head and made 50 shadow clones. 25 went over to the small lake and 25 went over to the trees. Each focused their chakra to their feet and went to work learning how to control his chakra.

" **I want you to leave those clones with me and I want you to go back to the real world and want you to run 100 laps around the clan's estate and I want you to do 100 push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups. Once you are finished with that. I want you to find the old toad and work on seals and whatever else he is willing to teach you. If he flakes out on you once again. Go find the annoying woman and have her teaching you other chakra control exercises."** Said Kurama as he closed his eyes as he went back to sleep.

Naruto took that is his cue to leave. Slowly he opens his eyes and ran out of his bedroom to look for grandpa.

Jiraiya had scrolls all over the clean kitchen table. He had his glasses on looking at every single detail of the scroll he had Naruto working on last night. He slowly closed his eyes as he took off his glasses and looked over at Tsunade who was drinking tea as she was going over notes from the hospital.

"You know this kid has the best hand and eye for seals." Jiraiya commented to Tsunade as she looked over the night doctors' reports.

"Well he has been working on the sealing scroll Grandma Mito used in battle." Said Tsunade as she placed the report down onto the table before her. "But he has even finished several unfinished seals that she never got to finish before she died."

"Really?" Asked Jiraiya as he took a drink of his cooling tea. "Well I think it is time that we have him learn about his mother's secret."

With a heavy sigh Tsunade stood up from her seat. "Fine, let me get the scrolls." She told him as she left the kitchen and Jiraiya picked up Mito's Scroll of Sealing and looked over the seal Naruto was working on and the one he had chosen was one she never finished. "This damn kid. He is a genius." He muttered to himself.

Naruto walked into the kitchen at this time. "Hey Grandpa." He said as he sat down next to the white-hair man. Jiraiya looked over at the kid. "So, kiddo what does the old fox want you to work on today?" He asked.

"Well he has 50 of my shadow clones doing tree walking and water walking in my mind. Then I must do all the physical stuff. But I figure I leave a shadow clone with you work on seals with you." Said Naruto as he smiled at the man before him.

Jiraiya nodded his head to this. "Sounds like he is trying to make you stronger then your father and mother before you." He said with a smile as he ruffed Naruto's hair.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "Yup. He keeps telling me I have to finish something mommy started a very longtime ago." He said with a confused look on his face as he looked for answer from his grandpa.

Tsunade walked back into the kitchen as she heard what Naruto had said. "Naru-chan." She said with a sad smile slowly gracing her lips. "You have very big shoes to fill."

"Really? But I do have you and grandpa and Shizune-nee-chan. So, I'm not alone and I will have you all there to help me." Said Naruto as he smiled at her.

"Yes, sweet we will do all in our power to help you in the future." Said Tsunade.

"Hey grandma what do you have there with the moon on it.?" Asked Naruto as he looked at it a little puzzled.

Tsunade placed the scrolls down on the table. "These are your momma's scrolls. They hold many secrets and what is with in them can change this whole world forever." She told him. "So, maybe for today I want you not to do your physical workout and take these to your room or living room and studies these scrolls."

"Okay. Kurama-sensei says its fine for me to skip for today." Said Naruto as he looked over the pink and silver scrolls before him. Quickly he took the scrolls and ran to his bedroom. This was it. The was the first thing he would be learning about his momma.

He had a small floor table in his room. He placed all the scrolls on it and then ran over to his desk and took out a new notebook and a pack of pens. "This should do. I hope." He told himself.

 **I figure I stop here, and I'll pick up with a small-time skip.**

 **Till next time kitties**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is going to be a little different. It is going to focus on Usagi's past before being reborn as Kushina and what happen between her and the others.**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or Sailor moon.**

 **I would like to thank everyone that has liked this story and stuck with me on the long post between chapter 1 and chapter 2.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **To know the future, one must understand the past**

 **June 30, 2002**

It was Usagi's 22nd birthday and she was going out to have some fun with the girls.

Usagi woke up early this morning and it was shocking for she never got up before 7am unless she had to go to work and for classes. _'Something about today is going to change everything for me.'_ She thought to herself. "I'm sure it will be for the best." She told herself as she jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. 

Downstairs was Usagi's mom making a special breakfast for her little girl. "Oh, I should go wake her up." Said Usagi's mom as she was now going up the stairs to only find her daughter darting back into her bedroom. "Usagi?" She asked.

"I'll be out in a minute mom." Said Usagi as she pocked her head out of her doorway. She vanished back into her bedroom as she closed her door.

Her mother just nodded her head and walked back down the stairs to the kitchen where her husband sat drinking his morning coffee before work. "Morning Dear." He said.

This snapped her out of her shock and looked over at him with a smile. "Morning dear. I just went up to wake up Usagi and she was already running back to her bedroom from a morning shower." She told him.

He looked up at his wife with shock written all over his face. "Really? Our little Usagi is already up?" He asked as he put his coffee cup down and looked at his wife as they both heard her footsteps coming down the stairs.

Walking calmly into the dining room. She softly smiles at both of her parents before her. "Morning momma and poppa." She told them as she walked over to her chair and sat down on it.

"Morning Princess." Said her father.

"I have a special breakfast for you sweetie." Said her mother was she vanished into the kitchen to reappear moments later with three plates of food. She placed each plate down before their respected person and lastly set down a large plate with bunny shaped pancakes and eggs and bacon before Usagi.

"Where's Sammy this morning?" Asked Usagi as she began to eat.

"Oh, he spent the night at his friends house last night studying for some exam." Said her mom as she sat down herself to enjoy her own meal.

"Oh. I was hoping to see him before I took off for the day." Said Usagi as she looked down at her breakfast. "Oh well. I'll talk to him tonight or tomorrow." With that said everyone was quiet as they ate.

"Happy Birthday sweetie. I wish I could stay longer. But work is calling, and I need to go do some photoshoot." Said her father as he picked up his cell phone and kissed his wife's cheek and left for the day.

"Bye dear. Happy Birthday sweetie. I hope you have a wonderful day with the girls." Said her mother as she finished eating and cleared off the table and Usagi got up to leave.

"Thanks momma and I'll see you tonight or in the morning." Said Usagi as she walked to the doorway where her bag and shoes waited for her.

 **Across town**

Across town Ami sat with Rei, Makoto, and Minako all sat at Crown Café. Each with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Tell me again why we are waiting for Usagi?" Asked Rei as she was looking at her cup of coffee. "She is going to be late and we will have wasted about 3 hours waiting for her." She complained about their leader and Princess.

"Come on Rei. Give Usagi a break. I know she will be on time. Anyways you're the one that told her to meet us here and 9am and drag us all here at 7am." Said Makoto as she glared at the raven hair girl.

"I figure if I am done with my morning work at the shrine. I figure we all get an early bite to eat while we wait for Usagi." Said Rei as she returned the glare at the brunette.

"Well, it appears you answered your own question." Said Minako as she took a sip of her coffee. "But what are we going to do for Usagi's birthday today?" She asked as she looked over at the other three at the table.

"We could go to the club tonight. I heard they had a hot new DJ at the Shadow Leaf." Said Makoto as she smiled at the blonde.

 **Back with Usagi**

Usagi was taking her time walking. She was enjoying the beautiful day. Since she finished all her final exams at the University. She needed a nice long break.

Around the corner was Setsuna Meioh and before her was her daughter. "Momma, when will I have to stop calling Usagi momma?" Asked ChibiUsagi.

That was when Usagi turned the corner and heard what her future daughter said. But, no one saw her at this moment for Setsuna was too focused on ChibiUsagi and the pink haired girl had her back to Usagi. Quickly thinking Usagi moved back behind the building she had rounded to listen to what was going on.

"Angelia you know we have to do this for a little while longer. Or he will kill us both." Said Setsuna to the newly named Angelia.

"I still can't believe that bastard is my father and how he tricked you and Lady Usagi for his own gain." Said Angelia as she was clenching her fist. "I am just grateful to Selene that I am able to use the Lunar Magic of the moon family." She said with tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"As I am as well. But, please keep the act up. I don't want him to hurt you." Said Setsuna as she wrapped Angelia into her arms and hugged the girl and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

Usagi slid down the wall and sat on the cold sidewalk. _'ChibiUsagi isn't my daughter!? Then why lie to me and make me believe I had her with Mamoru? Who is this man they are talking about and how is he tricking and lying to the both of us?'_ She questioned and asked herself.

"We better get going and meet the others. It is Usagi's 22nd birthday after all." Said Setsuna as she and ChibiUsagi began to walk towards Usagi.

Usagi was so lost in her thoughts that she never heard them coming her way. Until it was too late.

"Momma?" Asked ChibiUsagi.

Slowly Usagi looked up at the pink rabbit hair girl. She blinked several times as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Oh, Hey kiddo. Hello Setsuna."

"My Lady are you alright?" Asked Setsuna with worry written all over her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just fell and just needed to sit down for a minute." Said Usagi as she slowly stood up.

"Oh, momma you need to be more careful. It is unbefitting of a Queen to always be falling on her butt." Said ChibiUsagi as she rolled her eyes.

Usagi just laughed like normal and smiled at the two before her. _'I can't let them know I know.'_ She thought as she just smiled. "So, what are you two up to today?" She asked.

"We are heading to the Crown to meet up with the others for your birthday." Said Setsuna.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I have a lot on my mind from all the finals I took the past 3 weeks. I hope I passed all my classes for it would be a bummer to take them all over again." Said Usagi as she rubbed her left hand behind her head.

"I think you did fine. You have been hitting the books more and harder then even Ami." Said ChibiUsagi.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I should find out letter today what I scored." Said Usagi as she kept her cool and acted like normal. "We better go. So, the others don't wait to long for us." She told the two as they all walked together.

In her heart Usagi could hear a whisper. _'You know who they are talking about. You have questioned his love for you for a long time. Now you truly know he just wants you for what he saw when you went to the future Crystal Tokyo. You are just a pawn in his little game.'_ Said the voice as she nodded her head and looked at the two next to her out of the corner of her left eye.

 **Elsewhere**

"Mamoru my love. I have something special to tell you." Said a woman with long crimson hair and violet eyes.

Mamoru looked up from his book as he looked at the crimson hair woman. "What is it Beryl?" He asked as if he was asking about the weather.

The newly named Beryl held the white stick close to her chest as she felt he didn't care. "I…. I am pregnant." She told him with a little fear in her voice.

He looked at her with no emotion on his face. _'This could be a good thing or a bad thing. But, depending what this baby is. I could use it to replace that brat Angelia and her mother Setsuna. Wipe Usagi's memories of those two and make her believe that ChibiUsagi died and we had another baby.'_ He thought to himself as an evil smile crept across his lips.

Beryl took a step back from him.

"That is wonderful my love." Said Mamoru as his evil smile changed to a kinder smile as he looked at her. Oddly enough this relaxed Beryl as she made herself believe all would be find and he looked her more than that moon brat.

 **Later that evening**

All the girls had met up and had lunch at the Crown and they all return to Rei's shrine to get ready and just gossip about everything and anything under the sun.

Mamoru and Beryl when out that night to celebrate the news of their baby. Ironically enough they had gone to the same club as the girls. For Mamoru had lied and told Usagi and told her he wouldn't be back from the States until late July for he had a lot of things to take care of. But, had been back since middle of May and crashing with Beryl the whole time.

Usagi and the others had been at the club for about an hour before Mamoru showed up. The girls had taken a booth in the back for privacy and for the VIP bar service. Mamoru as well took one of the only remaining private rooms near where Usagi and the others were at.

"This is great. I just wish Mamoru was here for my birthday though." Said Usagi as she looked down at the Happy Birthday text, she was sent earlier form her boyfriend.

"I'm sure he wishes he was here as well Usagi." Said Minako as she grinned at her friend. "But we can still have a good time without him and still dance and enjoy yourself. For soon you two will be getting married and there will be no more girls' nights like this." She said with a happy smile.

"Yeah, your right. Let's have some fun." Said Usagi with a cheer and a quick nod of her head as she jumped to her feet and walked out of the private booth only to be met by Mamoru and Beryl making out in the corner near their private room. Usagi stopped dead in her tracks as the others ran into her.

"More if lame brain." Said Rei with anger in her voice for why her friend would just stop like that in the middle of the doorway. But she got the answer to her question as they all looked over Usagi's shoulders and saw what she saw.

Quickly Usagi began backing up. This in turn pushed everyone back into the room.

"I'm going to kill him." Roared Haruka as she stood back up and made her way to the door.

"Please don't." Said Usagi as she grabbed Haruka's sleeve. It isn't worth it." Said Usagi as she looked up at the anger woman. "I have had this feeling for awhile that things wouldn't last between us. This just proves my thoughts have been right."

"I don't give a damn. That bastard has been playing with your heart and thinks its okay. A for what? To become KING!" Said an anger Haruka.

"I agree, that bastard has hurt you for the last time." Said Makoto as she was already at the door.

Mamoru pushed off Beryl as he grinned down at her. "This will be a night you'll never forget." He told her.

"Oh Mamoru. I can't want to be your Queen." Said Beryl as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Just as the two lovers where going to go into their private room. The door from the booth across from them swung open and yelling could be heard over the music. This stopped the two as they looked back to see what was going on. To only be met with Haruka and Makoto.

"Well fuck." Said Mamoru as he saw past the two pissed off woman and saw that Usagi was sitting on the floor looking at him and his lover.

"You bastard. How could you do this to her?" Roared Haruka as she went to punch him.

"Usagi loved you and you're here with some bitch." Growled out Makoto as she glared at the crimson hair woman. It hadn't clicked yet that the woman was Beryl yet.

Usagi looked at the woman when her breath hitched in her throat. "Beryl." She whispered out as the others still next to her heard the name and the inner scouts looked with shock all over their face.

Makoto turned to look at Usagi as she heard Rei say something.

"How could that be Beryl? You finished her off." Said a shocked Rei.

Makoto narrowed her eyes as she turned back to take a better look at the woman before her and what do you think she saw when she took that better look. But, the former Queen of the Dark Kingdom. "Beryl you bitch! How did you make it out of that fight still alive?" Demanded Makoto as Haruka took a better look of the woman as well.

Beryl glared as the two women as she held onto Mamoru's jacket from behind him. "That is something I do not need to tell you." She growled out as she kissed Mamoru's neck. "All you need to know is that he is mine and that little Moon Princess is powerless to do anything about it."

Usagi finally had enough of this as she stood up. She walked out of the room pushing both Haruka and Makoto out of her way. She stood before the two and smirked. "That is fine. You can have him. All he has ever done to me was lie. The pink hair child over there isn't ours. She is the daughter of Setsuna and they had been threatened by him to pretend that the child belongs to me. I have doubt that whatever you two are doing would have been kept in the shadows, so he could get the power he wants as the future king of Crystal Tokyo. But I have bad news for him. It will never happen." She told him as she took the ring, he gave her off and throw it at him.

With that said Usagi turned to the others and smiled. "Well let's go back to having some fun." She told them as she went out into the dance floor and began dancing with some random guy.

Everyone stood they're in silence and shook. It appeared that Usagi had made her peace with what ever the hell just happen before them. She was done and over with the man she thought she loved with all her heart.

Haruka began laughing her ass off. "This is rich. My little kitten has a strong will and a back bone made of iron." She said as she looked at Mamoru. "Well it sucks to be you. A king of nothing." With that all the others fallowed after Usagi as they partied into the night and left a shocked and pissed off Mamoru with his frighten lover.

 **With Naruto**

This was one of the Memory scrolls he had found that his mother had left him to read. It was just in case "HE" came back and would ever try to hurt or kill his mother or her family.

"Well damn. Mom was a strong woman in that past life and had good friends that stood by her. But I want to know if she ever brought about that "Crystal Tokyo?" He asked himself.

Naruto just sat on his bed looking over the scroll once more and saw at the very bottom was a picture someone took that night with Mamoru with Beryl and then other pictures of the scouts and his mom from the past. She was beautiful with her long golden hair and blue eyes.

"I swear to you mom. I will put an end to that bastard. I will work hard, and I will make sure he is never reborn every again." Swear Naruto.

Standing just outside of his bedroom was Tsunade and Jiraiya as they listen to the boy read the scroll. "Man, the poor girl was just being used for power. That is horrifying to think of." Said Jiraiya as he shook his head.

"With him learning more about the past his mother had. We will have to be more careful in the future for he is his parent's legacy and will bring about the Peace we all so wish for." Said Tsunade as she sighed. "This also means the Council will try to put the CRA on him once he is a Shinobi and is older."

Jiraiya nodded his head to this. "I just hope he can do it. For that is a lot to place on someone so young."

Tsunade smirked at him. "This boy has shocked us so far in the past few years."

"That he has." Agreed Jiraiya as he stepped back.

 **Naruto's 15** **th** **birthday**

It had been 11 years since Naruto learned about his mother and her family. "His family" and what power he would awaken once he got older. As the years past he has awaken new abilities and some only thought that the females of the clan could only do. For one was the Chakra chains. That happen on his 8th birthday when he got lost near the Forest of Death and was attacked by a wild wolf pack. In short, he was able to take down the Alpha and come home with two talking wolf cubs. For that is the same pack that Tsuna part was from.

When he turned 10, he had a chakra level higher then a Kage and it was slowly becoming much larger and soon he had surpassed both Jiraiya and Tsunade. This didn't shock them. For his mother was the same way and with the fox in his belly. He was just going to grow stronger and more powerful. Now that he was 15. The kid was pretty much a one-man army. He was high Anbu in stealth, taijutsu, ninjutsu. He had been studying his mothers fighting style as well as sword style. Making him the Golden-red death of Konoha. As he was studying his fathers fighting style and flash step. This boy was a force of wrecking.

Not even Danzo had the balls to try to turn the boy. For every time he was near his hidden creepy little eyes never worked on the boy. All it would do was weaken the old fool.

But, in the coming week was going to be the Genin Graduation exam and Naruto had been studying day and night for it. He wanted to prove he was an excellent ninja and it wouldn't hurt to be the rookie of the year. For the only one that was challenging him for the title was Sasuke Uchiha and there wasn't no way in hell he was going to lose to that bastard.

Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table looking over family scrolls and had four summon contracts before him. One was Toads, Lunar Cats, Ligers, Dragons. He looked over at his grandma. "Grandma. Which once should I choose?" He asked Tsunade as she was making tea.

She looked over at him from the kitchen counter as she poured them both teas. "I don't know. Which one do you think would fit your fighting style?" She asked him.

Naruto sat there for a minute just thinking over her words. "The ligers would. As well as the dragons for fighting larger summons. But the toads could work as well. I know the Lunar cats I can sign them anyways for they know my family history and had been keepers of the Royal Lunar Family." As he ran his fingers over his crescent moon on his forehead.

Tsunade nodded her head as she walked over with a tray that had both tea cups and sweets. "The Lunar cats are not fighters and just advisers and would be a summon subcontract and the other summons wouldn't mind." She told him.

The two wolves laying next to him spoke up. "Why not sign the liger and dragon. If you ever get a mate have her sign the toads or leaving it for when you have pups." Said Hutty as she closed her eyes as she went back to her nap.

"I wouldn't hurt to try." Said Skull as he did the same as he sister and went back to sleep.

"They do have a point." Mused Naruto as he looked over the two old scrolls that have not had summoners in over a hundred years each.

Jiraiya comes running into the kitchen with a large scroll in hand. The scroll was silver and looked ancient from all the other scrolls the man had ever given the boy though out the years.

"I found the master scroll to the Whirlpool. But it might be the master scroll to the moon kingdom." Said Jiraiya as all eyes went to him.

"What did you find it?" Ask Naruto as he looked in shock at the old man.

With a grin Jiraiya sat it down on the table before Naruto. "I appeared three days ago when I return to the Whirlpool to finish my dig and see what my workers had all found. For I knew there was more to the island and I knew Kushina didn't have everything. For her parents didn't have enough time to gather all the scrolls and this one was in a hidden room within the vault. The always had a carving in it of a beautiful kingdom that seem to be in the stars. Just three days ago the wall began to glow as I was looking around the vault for anything that may help you in the future when I saw it and I knew it was something very special." He told them.

"Wow." Said Naruto.

 **I'm going to leave off there. For that chapter going to be long and a bitch to write for it will go back to the Silver Kingdom and who was Serenity's father. And so, on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your reviews and likes and fallows.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Frozen Kingdom**

Naruto sat at the kitchen table with his grandparents looking at the large scroll before them all. "This could be the key to all the answers I have about the Moon Kingdom and how I can bring about this peace that they have wished for. For a very long time." He told his grandparents.

"It might sweetie. But we don't want you to put all this pressure on yourself. For it could hurt you in the long run." Said Tsunade.

"She does have a point kiddo. Peace is a great dream we all have, and The Elder Sage Toad had a vision of so long ago. But, please don't put all this pressure on yourself." Said Jiraiya who also shares this dream.

Naruto nodded his head to both his grandparents as he moved the four other scrolls out of the way and laid the large silver scroll on the table. He saw that the scroll had a blood seal on it. Slowly he bites his thumb and ran his bloody thumb over the seal. A bright blinding silver light shined. Making everyone shield their eyes as it slowly faded away.

"Woo... What was that?" Asked Naruto as he blinked his eye several times. Trying to clear all the little dots in his vision.

The scroll before him open and a beautiful woman with long silver hair appeared before him. She was a small fairy like Goddess. She smiled softly at the boy before her. _"By the Goddess Selene. I get to meet my only heir and grandchild."_ Said the Goddess before them.

"Grandmother?" Question Naruto as he softly blushed at her beauty.

" _Yes, Naru-chan. It appears you have finally been able to get the eternal scroll from the Moon Kingdom."_ She said as she looked at all who was in the room around the table.

They just nodded their heads dumbly as they didn't know what to say to the Goddess.

She nodded her head. _"For me to be here and for your Luna blood to awaken. It appears that bastard of an Earth Prince has came back to life with the aid of the Dark Kingdom."_ Anger flashed in her beautiful face. This left the others feeling that an emotion like that was not worthy of her beauty.

"When I was little, I saw the events that lead to my mother in her past life to leave him and try to bring peace to her old world before her murder and betrayal from the inner guardians." Naruto said in a whisper.

The Goddesses eyes widen a fraction as she nodded her head. _"Yes, they had been placed under a spell from Queen Beryl to turn on their Queen and stop her from ascending the Throne. He ex-lover felt if he couldn't have it. Then she wouldn't as well."_

"Kushina has told use to get him ready for jackass was back and her son was going to fight to protect this world from his evil hands and usher in a world of peace." Said Tsunade as she looked at Naruto. Sadness and pride could be seen in her eyes.

"That is why I had begun my dig at the Land of Uzu so I could find anything that will be able to help him in the future." Said Jiraiya as he wanted to all he could to help his grandson and ensure peace would be ushered in.

The Moon Goddess nodded her head to this. _"I am eternally grateful to you both. I do see that Naru-chan is a strong powerful warrior. Just like his grandfather."_ She said with a fond smile softly gracing her lips as the memory of her husband coming to her.

Naruto looked at her warily. "Who was my mother's father?" He asked. He wasn't sure if he truly wanted to know or what.

She smiled up at him. _"He as a God of the old world. One form ancient time. His name was Ares. He was known as the God of War. He was also my husband during my time here in the Land of Whirlpools."_ She told him with a small smile.

Tsunade's eyes widen. She has heard of her Grandmother's brother and how he loved to fight and oddly enough in this time his name was Ares as well. He was a God of War and God of All Warriors. For many would come form all over to battle with him or train under him. Even her Grandfather was frightening of the man and he was known as the God of all Shinobi. But Ares was one not even the 1st would ever wish to cross. Not even her sensei would face the man in battle for when he was a small boy, he saw the man beat the crap out of Madara and left the man almost broken.

Naruto's jaw dropped. For he read scrolls about a feared shinobi named Ares for the Land of Whirlpools. Never in a million years he thought. This man was his grandfather. "If my grandfather is a God. Does it mean that he might be alive somehow?" He questions.

She smiled at him. _"He might be. But, after the fall of Uzu. I am not sure. For I died before him and I still haven't found in the afterlife."_

"There is a tomb we had found that has markings that has led us to believe that it might be the final resting place for your husband. As we have found your tomb just the other day. The Moon Goddess tomb many of my workers call it." Said Jiraiya as he smiles at the woman.

" _That bastard has always been a tricky one. He might still be alive. For me to be in the Moon Tomb. He was the only one able to enter and place me there. He might just be sleeping in his tomb. If he is. Take some of Naru-chan's blood and run it across the seal on the door and it will open. For I believe you did that to get into mine?"_ She asked Jiraiya.

Jiraiya just nodded his head.

" _Funny how he always lives on after I die."_ She tells them as everyone looked at her confused written all over their faces.

"What do you mean Grandma?" Asked Naruto. He didn't understand what he mean that his Grandfather would always live on when she fell.

She smiles at him. _"I will explain. For you to understand I will have to take you back to my home and first time around at life. Back to the Moon Kingdom."_

 **Moon Power Makeup Flash back**

A woman with long silver hair walked in a garden with silver flowers all around her. In the background behind was the planet Earth.

"My love. It is almost time." Said the woman.

A man with jet black hair and royal blue eyes steps out of the shadows. He walks up to the woman before him. "My love. I am glad to hear that. But sadly, I will not be here to welcome out daughter." He said with sadness in his tone.

She looked up into her lovers face. "What do you mean?" she asked him.

He looked away and the Earth. "Must leave in the morning. A threat has risen, and the nine warriors are not strong enough to handle this threat alone. They have called for my aid. For Sailor Saturn was almost killed and she was as strong as the 9th warrior." He told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Then to assure our daughter lives a life of Peace. You must go. Protect all the others from this threat." She told him as she pressed her face into his chest as she took in a deep breath smelling his scent of metal and fire.

He got onto one knee before his wife. "My Goddess I ask that you to grant me safe travels and the strength I and my warriors will need." Said Ares as he smiled up at her and looked at her swollen belly as he placed a kiss on the center of it.

"My God and King Ares. I grant you your safe passage and Pray you come back to me stronger and in once piece." Said Selene as she smiled down at her husband.

He smiled at her. "Thank you, my Goddess and Queen." As he stood up and took her into his arms and just held her until the morning sun was upon them.

With one last kiss and goodbye. Ares has left for battle.

Fifteen years had passed since the day her husband had left to fight. Each passing day she would await his return a single white candle burning at the highest town of the castle. A single candle that never needed to be replaced. For it was a beacon to guide her lover back home to her and their daughter.

It was the eve of their daughter's 15th birthday and the grand ball for her to choose her husband. All royals and Gods from all over had shown up for this. All their sons wishing to catch the Goddess of the Moon's eye.

She was a copy of her mother. But for she had Golden locks and Royal blue eyes she had gotten form her father. Serenity was told of this day. But unknown to her mother she had met the Prince of Earth. One that was not invited to the ball. For Selene had seen that boy's heart when he was younger and all it ever wanted was power. He held not love in his heart. Only lust and hunger for power.

Serenity was walking down the stairway as a man with black hair and cold black eyes took her hand. "My Prince may I have this dance?" He asked her.

She smiled at him. It was her lover and the man she wanted to chose to marry that night.

But Selene had told her guards if the Earth Prince showed to capture him and get away from her daughter.

' _Foolish little girl. You will die tonight, and I will have all the power this kingdom holds. I will have Selene's crystal.'_ He thought to himself as a dark grin crossed his ugly lips. But Serenity was so blinded by his lovely and ugly words to never see the truth behind them. He was a snake hunting an innocent bunny.

 **Elsewhere**

"My King. We have won the battle and war." Said Sailor Saturn as she bowed to her king.

"Yes, we have. It is time to return home and back to the Moon Kingdom to my wife and daughter." Said Ares as he smiled.

The 9 warriors and 4 outer Scouts nodded their heads. This war was too long and the longest they had ever been away from the Moon Kingdom.

But sadly, they never knew they would be too late.

 **Moon Kingdom**

exposition's rocked the kingdom. Selene looked around the ball room for her daughter and saw golden locks vanish though a doorway leading to the courtyard. Racing after her daughter she knew something wasn't right and she needed to get to her quickly.

"Where are we going?" Asked Serenity as she looked around with fear as buildings had gone up in flames and screams could be heard.

"Somewhere safe." He told her.

"It was safer back inside the castle." Said Serenity as she fought to break free from his grip. His hand just tightens around her wrist. That is when she saw the dark smile gracing his lips. Something that felt so frighten and wrong to see.

"Let me go. What is wrong with you?" She screamed. This did not go unnoticed from those fighting. Sailor Jupiter had come running to her Princesses aid.

"LET HER GO. SHE DOESN'T WISH TO GO WITH YOU!" Screamed Sailor Jupiter as she got ready to fight. But unseen by her was a man with long brown hair come up behind her and plunge a dagger into her back. Into her heart. All see knew was she saw her Princess scream and cry and the world had gone dark.

"Now my little Moon rabbit. It is time to hand over the crystal and die." He told her as a crazed look overtook him and he held a dagger over his head.

"No never." She cried as she kneed him. Not expecting his prey to fight back he fell to his knees hold his tiny little member.

"You bitch." He growled out as he slowly stood up. Slowly he took chase after the girl.

Serenity look wildly around her. For anything to protect herself with. Her mother didn't raise a weak and helpless Princess. She was a skilled warrior, but she had allowed herself to be fooled and blind to the truth before her.

She had fallen for a silver tongue devil that pretend to be an angel. "How stupid was I?" She growled to herself. "What would father say to my stupidity?"

"SERENITY!" Yelled Selene as she saw her daughter running.

Serenity turned to her mother's voice as her eyes widen. Out from the shadows Beryl had stepped out and plunged a dagger into the girls back. "He never loved you. He just wanted what he could get from you. For I was his true love and his future Queen." She said with laughter and glee as she saw the one person in her way was dying before her.

An arrow come from out of nowhere and buried itself into the young princess's heart as the life from her eyes faded and she fell to the ground.

Selene's eyes widen in Horror as an unholy scream was heard over the battlefield in out in space.

This had Stopped Ares in his tracks. He knew whose voice he had heard as a chill ran though is body. Something bad just happen and he wasn't there to save his wife and child.

"Lord Ares?" Asked a man with crimson hair.

"We must rush. Something isn't right and I need to get to my wife and daughter now." Said Ares as their horse moved quickly in space.

Selene's crystal began to glow as her wand appeared before her. Her wand took on the from of a large staff and the crystal of a heart took its back within the crescent moon.

"LOVE'S REVENGE!" Yelled Queen Selene as a crimson light overtook the battlefield and all those loyal to the kingdom where wrapped into spears and the enemy vanished into dust. But for the two that took her daughters life. They had vanished into a black void.

Selene fell to the ground as she held her crystal in her head and looked at it. "My daughter. Please forgive me. I was too weak and foolish to protect you from the evils of this world." She said in tears as she let the crystal float out of her hand and vanish. "Please have a good life in a new world." She said in a whisper as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Just then Ares appeared before his wife. Tears in his eyes as he saw she had used her strongest attack and she was also dyeing for she had an arrow in her chest.

"My love." Spoke Ares just above a whisper.

"I'm so sorry. That bastard of a Prince of Earth. He had taken her from us. I did the only thing I could think of to save her soul and for to be reborn and have a happy and peaceful life." Said Selene as she raised her hand to her husband's cheek.

"My foolish love. You are not weak. You are the strongest person I know. You did what you did out of love. Now it is my turn to watch over our daughter." Said Ares as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled softly as her eyes closed and she was gone from her forever.

The others appeared behind their king. "The Queen and Princess have fallen here tonight. The one who will pay will be that damn Earth Prince." Said Ares as his eyes flashed crimson.

The others stood strong and nodded their heads. With their dying breath. They would kill the man that took their Queen and Princess from them.

 **Moon Healing End of Flashback**

Tears could be seen on all their faces. Even Jiraiya was crying like a baby.

" _If I am right Ares is still alive and will help guide young Naru-chan here. Help the boy become stronger and with Ares awakening the 9 knights and 4 outers scouts shall awaken in this world."_ Said Selene as she smiled at everyone.

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Then I shall return right away."

Selene nodded her head to him. _"Sadly, my time is coming to an end. But I will return when you need me."_ She said as she faded away.

Naruto cried as he watched his Grandmother vanish before him. He was proud that she knew of him and would do everything in his power to make her proud of him.

"I will bring Peace to all." Said Naruto.

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled and nodded their heads. They would help the boy as much as they could.

 **Land of Whirlpools**

Jiraiya had left that night after meeting with Selene. He wanted to know if Ares was in the Tomb and wanted to know if the man was still alive or dead.

 **Inside the Tomb**

A man with Jet black hair with crimson highlights laid on a table with his sword laying on his chest. Slowly his chest began to raise and slowly fall. His eyes open and bright royal blue eyes glowed in the darkness. The night Uzu fell was the night his God blood reawaken.

Slowly he moved his arms and the sword off his chest. He slowly sat up and looked around the tomb. The room was full of dust but the torches on the wall came to life. Flames lit the room around him. A faint smile graced his lips.

"Selene. My love. Our child needs me this time around." Said Ares as he stood, and his black battle gear changed to a leather top and pants with leather boots. Leather gantlets appeared on his arms and his sword took its place at his side. He walked up to a strange drawing on the wall and he placed his hand on it as he closed his eyes.

"Time has come. Awaken my warriors 9 and 4 guardians." Said Ares as across the Elemental nations 8 figures stopped what they had been doing and looked to the Land of fire. As 4 women took off running across the lands they had been at.

Oddly the 9th and final member just cracked his eye open and grinned. His freedom was near. He closed his eye and went back to sleep.

Ares turned to the door as it slid open behind him. There stood a man with long white hair and crimson markings on his face.

"Jiraiya. It has been along time boy." Said Ares as he smirked at the man.

"It has been Lord Ares." Said Jiraiya as he bowed to the last Uzukage.

The workers behind Jiraiya all froze. For the fallen Uzukage Ares was standing before them. Shock and fear could be seen on their faces.

"Tell me Jiraiya. How is my daughter?" Asked Ares as he walked out of the tomb smiling as he placed his hand on the toad sage's shoulder.

"I am sorry to tell you. But Kushina died 15 years ago. After she brought your grandson into this world." Jiraiya told him.

Ares stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Jiraiya with horror in his eyes. "What do you mean she is dead? The only way for me to awaken is for her to awaken her power and something to be coming?"

"She was attacked by a man that is working for the one that took her life once before. That bastard has awakened in our world and your grandson spoke with his grandmother and she awoke his power and you s well." Said Jiraiya.

Little did anyone know at the time that silver light that came from the scroll had awoken Naruto's power.

Ares nodded his head. He would need to meet his grandson and guide him and train the boy. "Then take me to my grandson."

Jiraiya nodded his head. He went though some hand signs and summoned ma and pa.

"Jiraiya-chan?" Asked Pa.

"What do you need boy?" Asked Ma as she and pa look over at the man next to Jiraiya.

"Ares-chan?" Said Ma in shock as she couldn't believe who was standing there before her.

"Yes. Ma its I. It has been along time since we last spoke." Said Ares as he smiled at her.

"I think we need to get them back to the village." Said Pa with a knowing look in his old toad eyes.

Jiraiya nodded his head to them.

Both toads took their places on both men's shoulders and they went up in a poof of smoke.

The workers got back to work and a man in the shadows glared where the two men once stood. _'Well the game has changed with the new game piece on the board.'_

With that the man vanished in a black void. For his master would need to know this right away.

 **Sorry for the wait. I hope you all like.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the positive feedback**

 **Like always I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto.**

 **Also, if you haven't noticed the character Ares. I had tried to make him look like Ares from Xena. He was one of my favorite actors to play Ares.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Prince of the Moon meets the God of War**

Naruto sat in class. He was bored out of his mind. Nothing was going on just yet. He was waiting for the others to show so they could take the final exam. He was ready to become a shinobi of the Leaf.

' _ **Too bad it isn't for the Land of Whirlpool.'**_ Said Kurama as he pulled Naruto into him mindscape.

"Yeah it would have been cool to service under my grandfather." Said Naruto as he walked up to Kurama and sat down next to the fox's front paws.

Kurama was laying down on a large flat stone next to a beautiful like. **"Also, it would have been easier on you. For what's to come."**

Naruto looked at him confused for a moment before it dawned on him what the great fox was talking about. "Yeah. It would of. But like they say. Baggers can't be choosers. If we could…..." He looked off to the lake. "My parents would be here." He said in a whisper.

" **Yeah, I know kit. But there is no going back. It is done and over with. All we can do is kill the bastard that attacked us that night and feed him to the Shinigami and that bastards Master."** Growled out Kurama as he wanted revenge on all those that attacked that night. He wasn't their freaking pawn. He was a knight and a protector. Not some damn toy to be played with and thrown away.

"That sounds like a good plan. Maybe once I get stronger maybe Chunin or Jonin I can have baa-chan do some mission request for me. So, we can begin our hunt." Said Naruto as he lays back onto the stone and rest his head on Kurama's paw.

" **Sounds like a good plan. For it would be better that way then going nuke."** Laughed Kurama as he knew Naruto could never do that.

"Hmmm…... Leaving off the land and being hunted like a dog? Sounds tempting but nah. Not for me." Laughed Naruto as he sat up. "I better get back. I can hear the banshee screaming." With that he vanished from his mindscape.

' _ **I hope we are ready for what's to come.'**_ Thought Kurama as he wants back to sleep. He was just happy to not be out there with his kit dealing with the pink banshee.

"Naru-baka wake up and move." Cried on Sakura Haruno as she glared down at the boy. Naruto blinked his eyes several times and looked around the room. He had looked like he had just woken up and looking to his left he saw the pink banshee's target.

"Why should I have to move when I was here before the teme. Anyways who are you to order me around you pink hair banshee?" Asked Naruto as he glared back into her emerald green eyes.

Sakura was shocked. Naruto had never spoke to her in that fashion. He would just laugh and move or just ignore her. But this was new. The others in the classroom just laughed at her embarrassment. She made a fist. "You asshole. Move or else." She threatens him.

Naruto arched an eyebrow to this. Did she grow some balls or something? That was something he was going to have to wonder next time. Maybe she was a guy dressing as a girl to get the teme to fall for 'HIM'? Naruto shook his head from those thoughts. He didn't want to be scared for life. It wasn't worth it just for a couple of laughs.

Sakura was growing more and more angry with the boy in front of her. He was in her way to getting her hands on her Sasuke. No one was to stand in her way. Not even her ex-best friend Ino. That bitch would die for all she cared. "Baka." She yelled as she brought her fist down onto Naruto's head.

The room had grown quiet and all eyes were on the two. Naruto's hand was holding Sakura's fist and he was slowly tightening his grip on it and twisting her arm making the girl fall to her knees. His beautiful blue eyes had changed to cold frozen pulls of ice as he glared down at the girl on the floor before him. "What gives you the right to hit me? Is it because you think your mother in on the civilian council that your shit doesn't stink and you can do as you wish? Well I have bad news for you. My grandmother in on the shinobi council and holds more power as well she can make your life a living hell once you become a Genin Sakura. We well if you want the teme so badly then here you go." He said as he throws her at Sasuke. He large forehead nailing the raven hair boy right in the nose as he was watching what was going on.

With this Naruto stood up and walked up to the very last raw of desk and sat down. Ino walked up to him and sat at his right as Hinata took the seat to his left. He just nodded to the two and sighed. _'She will be the first to die on a mission.'_

' _ **She should just quit. She has nothing special to offer and will holding whatever team she gets back.'**_ Said Kurama as he watched all that happen between the two. Naruto just nodded his head.

Sakura was on the floor crying in front of Sasuke as he was getting up to head to the nurse to have her fix his nose before class.

"That was brutal man." Said Kiba as he turned around in his chair to look up at Naruto.

"She needed that. Might sever as a wake-up call for her." Said Ino as she glared down at Sakura.

"Troublesome. You know she will go crying to her mother after school about what you did." Said Shikamaru.

"So, let her. Neko is in the back of the room watching all of this." Said Naruto as a Neko masked ANBU appeared from the shadows.

"Dammit Naru-chan. You know you're not to tell anyone I am here." Whined Neko as she hugged the boy.

"Sorry nii-chan. I didn't mean to. Anyways where is Inu-chan?" Asked Naruto as he didn't see his silver hair big brother.

Neko smirked. "Didn't you hear? He is no longer ANBU and is being made to become a Jonin-sensei."

"That's rich. I do not want his lazy ass." Laughed Naruto as he looked down to where the teme was and at Sakura as she had taken the now empty seat next to the seat that once held Sasuke.

Neko laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

Choji just sighed. "I just hope we get people we get along with as teammates."

The others just nodded their heads to this.

 **Hokage's office**

Sarutobi sat behind his desk glaring at the paperwork before him. "I'm getting to old for this." He said with a sigh as he looked over to the window in his office.

The village look lovely in the morning rays. With the pinks and baby blue and golden colors reaching across the village.

Turning back to his eternal enemy. He looked over to the nice steaming cup of coffee next to his paperwork. _'I could spill it.'_ He thought with a slight smirk.

"I know what you're thinking sensei. But I would suggest you shouldn't do it." Came a voice from the window.

"Is that you Sarutobi-chan?" Asked another male voice coming from the window.

He looked over to the window and saw Jiraiya and another man he hadn't seen since he was a young boy when his sensei took him along to the Land of Whirlpool. "Ares?" He asked shakenly...

Ares grinned as he looked at the old man that he met so many years ago. "Looks like you'll never retire from this job old man." He said with a laugh.

"Well unlike you and my sensei's who all died in war. It does a appear I will be here forever. Even the man that took over for me died protecting the village from the Kyubi. Ushering me back into office." Said Sarutobi as he looked depressed with a little cloud over his head.

Ares just laughed at the poor old man. "Well if I was able to help you out. I would." He said.

This made Sarutobi jump out of chair and run over to the leather clad man. "I name you my successor." He cried placing the Hokage hat on the raven crimson hair man's head.

Ares looks at the old man with wide eyes. "Wouldn't the council and Fire Lord frown on a foreigner as their new Kage? As well I want to see my daughter's son first." He questions and stated.

"The Fire Lord will approve you taking over as the 5th Hokage. He always told Mito that he wished you had made it. For he would have rather have you as the 3rd over me." Said Sarutobi as he was pulling off the white and red robes as well.

With a sigh Ares looked at the old man. "Send word to the Fire Lord that I am alive and to come and hold a council meeting and make it official."

Sarutobi nodded his head and summoned several ANBU. "Get this to the Fire Lord right away." He said as she wrote something down and put it in a seal tube. The ANBU nodded their heads and vanishes.

 **Ninja Academy**

Naruto and his friends had graduated and became Genin. Out of 36 students only 27 passed. The 9 that didn't pass chose to go on to the civilian schools to learn different skills.

"Man, I'm glad we all made it." Said Naruto as he laughed.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

Ino just giggled. As the others just nodded their heads.

Each one went their own ways for they needed to get home to their families to let them know they had passed.

On his walk home Naruto just spaced out and talked with Kurama as his two wolves made sure he didn't run into anyone like he did the past several times.

' _ **Kit you made me proud. I know your parents are proud of you as well.'**_ Said Kurama as he was sitting by the lake.

' _Thanks, Kurama. I'm glad to hear that.'_ Said Naruto.

' _ **Make sure you are being your training with your summons. For you would need to begin Sage mode. For it will help a lot with your moon powers.'**_ Said Kurama with a yawn.

' _Alright. I'll begin with Ligers and then Dragons or should I do both at once?'_ Asked Naruto.

' _ **I think the dragons would be the best bet to start with. For your grandfather Ares held that contract and was the only Dragon sage and would always say that dragons are linked to the Moon Family as well as the God of War. Ligers more to the Moon Goddess. The huntress of the Moon.'**_ Kurama explain to Naruto as the boy was seen nodding his head as he was walking. But both his wolves were talking as well. To cover their partners idiocy.

' _Alright I'll do that.'_ Said Naruto as he blinked his eyes several times as he almost walked into his front door where Tsunade was standing just looking at him with a smirk on her face.

"I see you passed brat." Said Tsunade as she pulled him into a bone crushing hugs.

"Yeah I did baa-chan." Said Naruto as he turns the bone crushing hug on her as he smirked at her.

"Alright. Alright let me go." Said Tsunade.

Naruto laughed and let her go. As Tsunade took a deep breath after he let her go.

"You have grown stronger for sure." Said Tsunade as patted him on the back. "Well I'll be making a special dinner tonight to celebrate your graduation.

Naruto nodded his head as he took off his sandals and place them in his spot and walked to his bedroom.

 **I want to stop here. Next time he meets Ares and Team placement and so on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blah I'm stuck on a story so I will be working on whatever ones I can and go back and forth to the ones I'm stuck on. But for now. Let's get the 6** **th** **chapter of this story going.**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto, Sailor Moon or Ares from Xena.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The God of War Meets the Prince of Pranks**

Ares looked at Jiraiya. "Take me to my grandson." Said Ares as he was ready to leave the Hokage's office. But before they could leave Ares stopped and looked at Sarutobi. "I will take over in two months. For I need to put my grandson through Uzumaki boot camp." He said with a devilish grin.

Sarutobi pouted at this. "Fine. But after two months you are the new Hokage." He said with a grin as he tossed Ares a headband.

With that Jiraiya and Ares left the Hokage tower with a leaf headband in hand. "Tell me does my grandson have a warrior spirit?" Asked Ares as he looked over at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya smiled. "He does. He also loves playing pranks on everyone. Just before I left, he painted the Hokage Mountain. When he did it was during the day and ANBU nor any shinobi saw him until he set off a few fireworks. Then he led 15 ANBU, 20 Jonin, 30 Chunin on a wild goose chase for 6 hours until he got bored and allowed his Academy sensei to catch him." He told Ares with a laugh.

"Haha. That sounds like something his mother would do when she was little." Said Ares with laugher in his voice.

Both men walked past several women as they stopped to look at Ares. The man hadn't aged since the 2nd war. He still looked to be in his late 20s to early 30s. He had always been good looking and his wife would always tease him and call him a ladies man for any woman would fallow him to the end of the earth.

"Looks like the ladies are still after you after all these years." Said Jiraiya as he smirked at the future Kage.

Ares glanced at the ladies and winked at them with a slight smirk. "Yeah. But there isn't anyone out there like my beautiful wife who owns my heart." He told the old toad sage.

"I understand. No woman can replace that special lady ever." Said Jiraiya as he looks to the sky.

They walked to the Senju estate in silence as a few new fan girls fallowed behind the two man as they planned to make the official Ares fan club.

Tsunade sat in the living room going over some files from the Hospital and drinking some tea. "These fools are still messing up. I need to start retraining once again." She said with a sigh.

"Hello Hime." Said Jiraiya as he walked into the house and saw his wife. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork. She softly smiled. "Hello Jiraiya." She said as she placed the last file down.

"My grandniece looks like she hasn't aged since the last time I saw her." Said a male voice from behind Jiraiya.

Tsunade stood up as Jiraiya took a step to the side as there before her was her great uncle Ares. Her eyes widen he hadn't aged he looked to have gotten younger since she last had seen him. "By Kami. Is that you Uncle Ares?" She asked him.

Ares smirked at her. "Yes, dear girl it is I." He said as he walked up to his niece and gave her a hug. "Tell me where Naruto is?" He asked as he pulled away from her.

She smiled. "That brat is in his room mostly." Said Tsunade.

Ares nodded his head as he looked around the place. "Nothing much has changed since I've been here last." He said.

"NARUTO GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Yelled Tsunade.

 **Upstairs with Naruto**

Naruto was in the library looking over scrolls and studying the latest scrolls Jiraiya had brought him, when he heard Tsunade yelling for him. He slowly looked up. "What now?" He asked as he stood up.

"YEAH GRANDMA?" Yelled back Naruto. "WHAT DO YOU NEED?"

"JUST GET DOWN HERE!" Yelled Tsunade.

"FINE, I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE LET ME PUT MY SCROLLS AWAY!" Yelled Naruto back as he turned to put his scrolls away. Last time he left the library a mess he had gotten into a lot of trouble and had to clean the place up and dust each scroll by hand.

 **In the living room**

Naruto came down the stairs to the living room and looked over at Tsunade not even bothering to look at anyone else in the room. "Yeah Grandma?" He asked.

Tsunade had a smirk on her lips as she looked at the boy before her. "Don't be rude and tell your grandfather Ares hello." She told him as she pointed to the man standing next to Jiraiya.

Naruto froze in place as he saw the tall man standing next to his prevy grandfather.

Ares smirked. "Well are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come over here and give me a hug?" He asked to boy.

Naruto was pulled out of his stupor and ran over to the man. The last connection he had to his mother and to the Moon Kingdom. "Grandpa." Said Naruto as he barred his face into the man's chest as he cried tears of joy and sorrow.

Ares padded the boys back just letting him cry it out. For many things had been dropped on to him and he latterly had the weight of the universe on his shoulders. "It is alright. I was too late for your mother for when she needed me the most. But I am not too late for you and I'll be here for when you need me." He told Naruto.

Naruto looked up at the man and smiled. "I am glad to hear that for I am lost at what to do when it comes to my new moon powers and bloodline that grandma gave me just not that long ago." He told the man.

Ares smirked. "Well she made you a demi-god and with what is seal into you. You are pretty much unstoppable but. Sadly we need to get his fury ass out of you for he is the leader of the 9 Knights that will serve under you along with the four outer guardians. I am not sure where the five inner guardians are at this time and if the enemy has them. So I will not waste any time seeking them out. The ones we will seek out are the other 8 tailed beasts for Knights are one with them." He told Naruto as the boy looked up at him with shock.

This also made Tsunade and Jiraiya look surprised at this tidbit of information that was just brought to them.

Kurama woke up when he heard Ares voice. _'Crap I'm in for it now.'_ He thought to himself as he just wanted to turn over and go back to sleep.

"We have a problem with getting the other Knights." Said Jiraiya as he looked over at Ares.

"What would that be?" Ares question not liking the tone in Jiraiya's voice.

"They are the weapons of the other Major villages. But we might be able to get the one from the Waterfall. I heard a rumor that the council and Iwa wants nothing to do with their tail beast holders and are willing to sell them to the highest bidder." Jiraiya told him.

Ares stood there for a moment. "I want you to go to Iwa council and place a bid for them. Money is no issue. If you have to let them set the price and pay it and bring them back here to me. For Waterfall how would we be able to get theirs?" He asked.

Jiraiya nodded his head to the man's plan. "Their hold is a young girl around Naruto's age. She is an orphan and was born with large charka coils. Rumor has it she might be of Uzumaki blood. But no one is sure for she has mint green hair." Jiraiya said as he was thinking.

Ares smirked. "She is the daughter of Kiki Uzumaki. For she was the only Uzumaki with mint green hair. I will write up a letter demanding my kin back and if they refuse, they will go to war with Konoha and with the Uzumaki clan. For with my wakening it has woken all sleeping blood across the lands. I am sure you felt it didn't your Tsunade?" He asked her.

Tsunade nodded her head. "I did. I was wondering what it was."

"I want you to spread the word the Uzumaki Clan is back and alive and living in Konoha." Said Ares as he looked at Jiraiya.

Naruto looked at his grandfather. "So, you will be taking up the Clan set in the council?" He asked the man.

Ares smirked and shook his head no. "No, in three months' time I shall become Hokage. Once you are older or higher-ranking shinobi. You will be taking the seat. For now Tsunade will be doing as she has been. But I will be going as well until I take the hat. For the Fire Lord will be showing up here in a few days and you will be meeting your cousin that the civilian council has been hiding from you." He told Naruto as he look shocked at the news of more family and all.

"You know you have forgot there are Uzumaki's in the village that have been protecting Naruto from the villagers and training him in the old village ways." Said Tsunade.

"So they did make it out of the village?" Asked Ares.

"Yes, a lot of children and some women and a few men. They live in an old area of the village of the village that they turned into the Uzumaki district." Said Jiraiya as he crossed his arms nodding.

"Yeah, I spend a lot of time in the Uzumaki district and they keep calling me prince and tell me they can't wait till I take Clan head." Said Naruto as he nods, he head.

Ares smiles. "I can't want to go see them." He said with a devilish grin.

"They will all have heart attacks when they see you." Said Jiraiya. "But I have a feeling you have been spotted by a few Uzumaki's already so it will be only time before they seek you out."

Ares nodded his head.

 **I'm making this chapter really shot for I'm stuck on it. I figure if I can't get the next one longer.**

 **Also Ares is up to something. Training is coming and yeah**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto, Sailor Moon, or Ares from Xena or any other Character that appears in this story.**

 **Chapter 7**

Naruto fell to the ground. Landing hard on his ass as he looked up at his grandfather who was standing across the training ground from him with him lowering his leg slowly. "You're getting better. But you're still telegraphing your movement." Said Ares as he walked up to his grandson.

Naruto looks up at his grandfather with a small frowned. "How can I fix that?" He question the man before him.

Ares smirks at his grandson. "That is what we are working on now boy so just be patient."

Naruto nodded his head as he jumped back up to his feet. "Alright. I know. It's just I want to be the best." He told Ares.

"I know you do. But it is something that comes with time and training. No one is born prefect. No matter how many people tell them they are." Said Ares with a smirk. Tell me do you know what Team you are on and who your sensei is?" He question the boy before him.

Jiraiya came walking into the backyard with a man with long crimson hair tied in a ponytail fallowing behind him. "He will find out team placement tomorrow and for him telegraphing his movement. I couldn't tell for he is the best out of all the genin and has already sideline several Jonin and Chunin." Said Jiraiya as he smirked.

Ares smirked. "I know. But he will be on my level before he makes it to Chunin, and I will abuse those shadow clones of his."

Naruto just paled as he walked over to his stuff and took out a bottle water and took a drink. "Grandpa it's like your training me to become a God or something." He said as he sat down under the shade of the old oak tree.

"He is young Prince as I am here for your kenjutsu training." Said the crimson hair man.

Ares smirks. "I see you still haven't changed Kenshin Uzumaki." He said to the young man that now stood before him.

"Lord Ares. It is a pleasure to see you among us once more." Said Kenshin as he bowed to his clan head.

Ares waved him off. "You should know by now. I was never one for bows. Even when I was the kage of our village."

"I know Lord Ares. But my mother has made sure I will always respect those higher than I and those that are my elders." Said Kenshin with a grin as Ares almost fell over at the last comment.

"Smart ass boy." Said Ares as he walked over to Naruto and took the water bottle the boy offered him.

"Rumor has it that the Fire Lord will be here tomorrow and that you will be ushered in as our new Hokage." Said Kenshin as he watched Ares for and tell.

"That isn't a rumor. I shall become Hokage in three-month time. But in two month I will take the hat and the final month I will be kicking the old monkey out of office." Said Ares as he looked over at the young swordsman before him.

"The clan will be glad to hear this. For they are tired of the civilian council trying to steal our home from right under our feet. Naruto and Tsunade have open both compounds to use. But we do not want to leave the homes we have worked so hard to build." Said Kenshin.

This had Ares looking over at Jiraiya as the white hair man just nods his head. "They do not like how they have protected Naruto though out the years and have stopped any harm to come to the boy." He said as he looked to age a little.

"He is the Prince of Uzu. The crescent moon marks his birthright as well as Kushina-sama taking the form of the golden Goddess before her death." Said Kenshin as he blush remembering the night, he saw Neo-Queen Serenity.

Naruto looks over at Kenshin and then to his grandfathers. "Mom must have been so beautiful as Neo-Queen Serenity. I wish I could have seen her." He sighs looking down to the ground.

 **Next Day**

Ares woke Naruto up at 4am. "Time to get up and train before you have breakfast and head to the academy for your team placement and after that. I want you to report to the Hokage tower for you to meet the Fire Lord and if you end up with that loser Kakashi. Just leave and I will deal with him later for the Fire Lord and myself out rank him." He told his grandson.

"Yeah I don't think I will get him as a sensei. We had it out a few weeks ago and Jiji had to pull him away from me." Said Naruto as he gets dressed.

It was already 10am and Naruto comes racing into the empty classroom as he thought he was running late from his training with his grandfather Ares. Slowly he comes to a stop and looks around as Shikamaru and Choji slowly walk in behind him. Naruto turns around and looks over at the two behind him.

"Did we miss everyone?" Naruto asked panicked.

Shikamaru smirks at him. She slowly walks up to him and leans in closely to him purring into his ear. "Did you forget that team assignment was going to be at 11am." She slowly moves away from him giggling at his bright red face as he looks like he could faint on the spot.

Choji just laughs at his best friends antics. "Come on let's go sit and wait." He told the two.

Naruto just dumbly nodded his head as he fallowed after Shikamaru as she fallowed behind Choji. The two too their normal seats as Naruto too the seat just above their desk.

 **Hokage Tower Council Chambers**

Sarutobi sat in his desk before everyone as the Fire Lord walked into the Chambers.

"I have gotten your letter and I do approve of him taking over as Hokage. But I do wish to know why he wishes to wait two months to take office." Asked the Fire Lord as he looked around the Chambers at all the confused faces and the dark smirking face of Danzo.

"That is easy to answer. I wish to train and get to know my grandson before I take over the village Li Chin-Uzumaki." Came a dark but silky-smooth voice from the shadows as a man with black and crimson hair steps out of the shadows wearing all leather.

The Civilian council members grew quiet for they never knew this little bit of information that their Fire Lord was in fact an Uzumaki.

"Uncle Ares?! I'm glad to see you are alive." Said Li as he runs over to his uncle hugging him.

"How's your mother?" Askes Ares as he looks over his nephew.

"Mother is doing well. In fact just a few days a go mother appeared to be getting younger." Said Li as he look up at his uncle.

"That is good to know. It appears I woke the old bloodline." Mused Ares as all eyes rested on the man. Everyone looked to Tsunade as she seemed to be glowing and appeared to have forgone her genjutsu of youth. She looked to be late teens early twenties.

"What do you mean this man here will become our new Hokage?" Demanded Danzo as he stood up glaring at Ares.

Ares smirked at the bandage man. "I was offered the titled of Hokage long ago, but I refused it for I was the Uzukage and that wouldn't work really well for my village at the time." He told the man.

"How do we know you are the Real ARES UZUMAKI?!" Demanded Danzo.

Before anyone knew it, a dragon appeared in the council chambers. "I am the only holder of the Dragon Summons contract besides one other." Said Ares as he grins. For all knew no one could get that summons contract from him in life or death.

The dragon growled looking at the mummy of a man. **"How dare you question my Master. What does a dog like you have any right to question anyone?"** Asked the Dragon.

The dragon stalked over to Danzo as it smelt the air around the mummy of a man. **"You don't smell right. Why do you smell of snakes and death?"**

Ares was on the mummy of a man within seconds with a flaming sword in his hands as he cut bandages off of the man's right arm and his face. "Why do you have an eye that belongs to the Uchiha's over there." Said Ares as he pointed at the pain in the ass head of the Uchiha clan.

"WHO DID YOU GET THAT EYE FROM?!" Yelled Fugaku Uchiha standing up glaring at the so-called elder.

Danzo just smirked as he went up in flames as a seal on his body went off.

Ares jumped away and set up a quick barrier around the dead elder to protect the others in the chamber.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Yelled Tsume as she was now standing looking wild and wide eyed.

"He has a suicide seal on him if he ever got caught and he was going to take as many with him." Said Ares as he glared at the flaming body.

 **Village gates**

Outside the Village Hidden in the Leaf stood four women. Each stood before each other looking at each other.

 **Naruto and his personal hell**

Sakura screamed as she was placed on Sasuke's team. "YEAH! BABY THE POWER OF LOVE OUT LAST THEM ALL!"

"KILL ME NOW!" Cried Kiba as he was on the banshee's team.

"Now for Team 8." Said Iruka as he prayed for the two male members of team 7.

"Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and finally Naruto Uzumaki." Said Iruka not saying the sensei for that was going to be a surprise for them all.

"Finally we have Team 10 that will be Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, and Choji Akimichi." Said Iruka as he looks over his students.

"Your Sensei's will be here shortly" Said Iruka as he vanishes.

 **Next we find out whose shown up and whose whose sensei.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I didn't realize I hadn't written a chapter for this story since last month. I'm sorry about that.**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto, Sailor Moon, or Ares from** X **ena and anyone else how might appear in this story.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **You're really my Sensei?**

 **Council Chambers**

The two remaining Elders looked at Ares. "Then we will begin going over everything with you as soon as possible about how this village is running." Said Homura as he grinned thinking that Ares will be their puppet as well.

Ares turns his head over to them as his black eyes harden. "You will not stay on as my advisers. I am not sure if I want an advisers. For I did well back in Uzu without them." He told the two as they looked at him with shock.

"Lord Li Chin. You can not allow him to do this?" Asked Koharu as she looked panicked.

"As Fire Lord. I will allow him to do as he sees fit." Said Li as he smiled at them. "Uzu ran well with an Elder council and civilian council. The only Council my uncle had during that time was his Shinobi council as they handled all affairs and they did well." He told them.

"It appeared it didn't for Uzu fell during the 2nd Great Shinobi World War." Said Homura as he believe he had gone one over on Ares.

"No that wasn't the fault of any council. That was because we had Three of the major Shinobi village's attacking us at once. My wife and I did all we could to hold them off as the others made it to safety." Said Ares as he glared at the two now.

They both flinched at his gaze. "Also you two are old and it would be best if I did plan to keep the Elder council to have fresh young blood take over for you two." Said Ares.

"It is time those two old bats stepped down. They have not worried about what our Shinobi have needed in a long time and worry more about those crybabies on the Civilian Council." Said Tsuna as she was grinning at the civilian council who was glaring at her.

"He doesn't have the right to remove us." Said a bold fat councilman.

"He does have the right and power. I just stated he did." Said Li as he was growing tired of these fools. Now he understood why his Uncle and mother had no love for councils. Maybe he should do the same thing for he would have less of a headache.

Ares looks at the civilian council. "You have three months to prove to me that you are needed. When I take over on the third month you all will present to me why I need you. If you do not give me facts but just hot air. I along with the Shinobi council will be taking everything over." He told them as the room dropped several degrees as they nodded at him out of fear.

Ares looks over at Hisashi. "Hyuuga as you are more in the village, I want you to look over the Civilian council books for me. If they try to keep it from you. You have ever right to send them to T&I. For this is a military village and I am at the head of this village. No civilian has any say in any of my actions and if they do not like it. There is the door." He said pointing at the door as several ANBU stood before the doors looking at the Civilian Council.

"Very well. I will be got on it as soon as the council meeting is though." Said Hisashi as he smirked at the paling members across from him.

 **Village gates**

Four woman walk up to the gate guards. Luck have it or was it fate the gate guards this morning were two Uzumaki's.

The woman with the pixie cut blonde hair spoke to the crimson hair woman. "We are here seeking the Princess of Uzu as Lord Ares has awaken." She told the woman.

Her eyes widen at hearing this. "Lord Ares is in a council meeting but please allow me to call another of the Uzumaki clan to guide you to him." Said the woman.

She nodded her head as she looks over at the others behind her. They nodded their heads as they awake their escort.

Kenshin appears at the gate and looks over the four woman. "Come we will wait for him at the Hokage office." He said as they fallow after him.

 **Shinobi Academy**

"Well Naruto you are the only one with two female teammates." Said Shikamaru as she grins at him.

He nods his head as he knew he was doomed. Ino was going to gossip and he knew Hinata would train. So he didn't worry there. He just wondered who his sensei was going to be.

"Well I do know we are not going to get Kakashi as our sensei. For we had a little fight and grandfather doesn't want him as my sensei." Said Naruto as he looked out the window.

"Yeah. I remember we where all there when it happen." Said Ino as she smiled at him softly.

"Just give him time. All will be fine. Family does fight from time to time." Said Hinata as she smiled at him softly.

"I know. Just feel bad is all." Said Naruto.

Just then the classroom door opens and in walks Asuma Sarutobi and Anko Mitarashi and being dragged by her snakes was one Kakashi Hatake.

"Team Ten with me." Said Asuma as he looked at his new students.

Ten team waved by to their friends and left with their sensei.

Anko looks around the room and looks at Team 8 with a wicked grin. "Team 8 your mine." She told them as they got up and fallowed her out of the classroom as her snakes let go of Kakashi who was glaring at her. Anko just winked at him. "If you want to have some fun later to night you know where to find me." She tells him as he pales and stands up looking to his new team.

"Team 7 meet me on the roof." Said Kakashi as he vanished in a poof of leaves.

Team 7 look at each other as they race out of the room pushing pass the other Jonin Sensei's that where there for the civilian students.

Team 8 fallowed Anko though the village and out into the training grounds. They went to training ground 44. There Anko stood before them. "I know you brats are not like the others and are better trained." She told them as Ino paled at looking at the fenced off forest behind them.

"So why are we here at the Forest of Death?" Question Naruto as he watch Anko.

Anko grinned. "Tomorrow morning you three will be going into that forest for your survival test. In there you will be fighting against me as well as the wild creatures that call this place home. Your goal is to make it to the tower in the center in once piece and try to capture me as well." She told them as they nodded their heads.

"Before for that how about we go around tell each other little about ourselves. I'll go first." Said Anko as she grinned at them. "I am Anko Mitarashi. I am a Jonin and part of T&I. I was shocked to find out that someone out there believes I have something to teach you three. My likes are my snakes and my friends and dango. My dislikes are The Snake Pedo Sannin, people who don't know the difference of a scroll and a kunai and just assholes and rapist. My hobbies are training with my snake summons and working in T&I for is a good stress release. My dream of the future. Well I don't know. Maybe take over after Ibiki doesn't want to be the head anymore. Who knows." She told them and pointed at Ino. "Your turn barbie girl." She said with a snicker.

Ino pouts. "My name is Ino Yamanaka. I like my family and friends and gossiping. I dislike rapist and people with huge egos and a pinkette that throw my friendship away for a jackass. My hobbies are working in my parents flower shop, flower arrangement and learning about poisons. My dreams for the future to take over my dad's job and find love." She said as she looked over at Naruto with a slight blush.

"Good. Now your turn moon eyes." Said Anko pointing at Hinata.

Hinata just blushes at the nickname. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like my family and friends. My hobbies are training and flower pressing and making healing ointments. I dislike the birdcage seal and rapist and cruel hearted people. My dreams for the future is to be a strong clan head and find love." She said as she looks at Naruto with a slight blush as well.

Anko smirked looking at the two girls. _'They have a little crush on him. This might be good to get them to work harder.'_ She thought to herself as she looked over at Naruto. "Alright blondie your turn." She told him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju. But I just tell everyone I am Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are my family, friends, my summons. My dislikes are pigheaded people that don't know the difference between a sealed kunai and its scroll. My dream for the future is to take the hat from my Grandfather and become Hokage." Said Naruto as he was now grinning at the last part as the other three looked at him with shock.

"You mean we are getting a new Hokage?" Asked Ino.

"Yeah my grandfather Ares Uzumaki will be taking the village over in three months' time and as well be helping in mine and our teams training. So don't be shocked when you see him tomorrow morning joining us. I just hope he doesn't use his summons on us." Said Naruto as he paled at the thought of the Dragons attacking them.

"So the hottie in leather is your grandfather?" Asked Anko as she looked at Naruto.

"Yeah but I'll tell you now. He doesn't want to be with anyone but my grandma who passed away during the 2nd war." Said Naruto as he looked away sad.

Anko nodded to this. When one has found true love. No one could ever replace it.

"Alright be here tomorrow at 5am." Said Anko as she vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"I have to report to the Hokage's tower. Do you guys want to come along and see if grandpa joining us tomorrow?" Asked Naruto.

Both Ino and Hinata nodded their heads. They still had time before they had to be home and to rest for their training in the morning.

 **Hokage Tower Hokage office**

The four women sat down on the couches in the back of the room as they await Lord Ares. Kenshin walks over to the opening Council Chamber doors as he waits for Ares to come out. "Lord Ares." Said Kenshin as the man came out walking last behind all the others.

Ares turns to him and smiles. "Ah Kenshin what can I do for you?" He asks.

"Four lovely ladies are looking your daughter and you. I have them waiting for you in the Hokage's office." Said Kenshin as he smiles.

"Four ladies. Hmmmm." Said Ares as he thought about who it could be. Until his eyes widen and one four, he could think of where the four outer scouts. They must have awakened when he did. With out saying a word he quickly made his way to his future office as Sarutobi and Kenshin fallowed behind him. Both men just looked at each other with wonder not knowing who these women where but they had a link to Ares and Kushina.

Opening the office door and walking in Ares looks around until her saw them three adult woman and one teenage girl. "It has been a long-time ladies." Said Ares as he smiled at them.

They all got down to one knee before the man. "Lord Ares. We are here seeking the Princess. We felt her awakening." They told him.

This is what Sarutobi and Kenshin walked into.

With a heavy sigh Ares looked at each of them. "I am afraid the awakening you felt was of her son. For she had died the day he was born." He told them as they all had the look of horror.

"She can't be. No." Said the blonde as she held a hand over her mouth. The woman with teal hair pulled her into a hug and just held her.

"But my Lord. How could that be?" Asked the woman with forest green hair.

"There was an attack when she gave birth to my grandson. He had sent one of his pawns to attack her. When this happen, she had a Biju seal within her, and it was set free and to stop it she used the silver crystal as her husband called upon the death god to seal the Biju into their newborn son. With her gravely injured she sealed what was left of her energy into her son for when he awoke it would awaken us." Said Ares as he turned away too look out the window of the village. Tears where escaping his eyes. He had once again failed his little girl.

"I swear we will make that bastard pay for what he has done to her." Said the blonde.

Just then the office door open once more and there was Naruto and his two teammates. "Hey grandpa. Hey Jiji. Hey Kenshin-sensei." He said without a care in the world.

All four women look to him as they could see Usagi shadowing him. This was her son the new Prince of the moon as his crescent moon began to glow on his forehead as he passed out before them.

 **The four outer scouts have awoken and what will happen and why did he pass out? I think we might have this as a harem fic I'm not sure let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto or Sailor moon**

 **Jeez I really like this crossover. Lol**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Tokyo The battle with the Destiny**

Usagi had gone Haruka and Michiru to a beautiful chapel on the cost where they where to face one of the witches five that had figured out who were the holders of the pure heart crystals. But unknown to the two outer scouts that were walking into a trap. Usagi had an uneasy feeling about this but at the moment she was powerless as Haruka held her locket in her hands.

"Usagi you need to know this. That you are the weakest of them all. We as the outer scouts are the strongest of all the scouts." Said Michiru as she looked over at the young blonde that held on to her skirt.

"Your wrong. If only you took the time the time to get to know us and fight with us. You would see that we are not the weakest of all the sailor." Said Usagi as she had tears in her eyes. (Yes, I'm changing it up a little)

Haruka just laughed as she landed the helicopter and both girls transformed into their scout forms and walked into the chapel as Usagi ran after them. She wanted to help them but without her locket she was powerless.

There before them stood a woman with crimson hair and glasses just grinning at them. "Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. I am so glad you two graced me with your presents." Said Eugeal with a laugh.

"Enough with your games Eugeal. Tell us what you have done with those with the pure heart crystals!" Growled out Sailor Uranus as she glared at the girl before her.

Just then flames come up from the ground and make both Uranus and Neptune jumping away from each other. Eugeal uses her special little toy and shoots Sailor Neptune as the girl falls hitting the floor hard as her pure heart crystal appears before her and a mirror appears from the crystal.

Sailor Uranus screams as she sees the love of her life laying on the floor dying. "Michiru." She screams.

"World Jiggly." Yells Sailor Uranus as she attacks Eugeal as the girl fires off her fire at her once more. This time clipping Uranus on the shoulder wounding her.

Usagi comes running in. "No Uranus." She cries as she runs up to the sailor trying to help her.

 **Konoha**

Naruto slowly begins to wake up as everyone was surrounding him.

"Naruto are you alright?" Asked a fearful Hinata and Ino as one.

He looked at them both confused for a second as he looked over at the blonde hair pixie cut woman with unshed tears in his eyes.

"How... How could you have forced her to watch your deaths? What possessed you to think it was alright for my mother's young self to see something that frightening during a time of somewhat peace?" Question Naruto as Ares looked at the Sailor of Uranus.

"What is he talking about Uranus?" Demanded Ares as he wanted to know.

Naruto looked at his grandfather. "It was during the time of mother's first reborn life as Usagi and when she faced the heart crystal snatchers. The ones that had sealed Mistress 9 into a young and innocent Sailor Saturn and the sailor those three wanted to kill before she was even allowed to awaken into her power or her role as a one of my mom's guardians." He said as Ares looked annoyed at the three older woman as they looked away with shame as Saturn smiled softly.

"The young Prince must have seen the memory of when Neptune and Uranus got their weapons at the seaside chapel they destroyed with a very upset and heart broken Usagi." Said Pluto as she didn't want to look the boy in the eyes. She and the other two had regretted doing that. But at the time they thought it was wise. Boy they are in for it now with Ares coming back.

Ares sighed. "There is nothing I can do about your foolish plans from the past. But listen to me and listen well. If you try that shit ever again with Naruto. You will not be answering to him about your actions but myself. Do I make myself clear?" He asked them as they nodded their heads and quickly took a step away from the man that would wipe the floor with them and anyone else who angered him.

Shifting the energy Naruto looked at Ares. "So Anko?" He asked him.

Ares smiled down at his grandson. "Yes. I see something in her that would be good for you. Also I don't feel like having Kakashi training you. He has too many emotions he needs to work out and I figure it was best he detail with the Uchiha." He said as he looked out the window of the Hokage Tower.

"Ares-sama. Will you be joining us tomorrow for our test at the forest of Death?" Asked Hinata as she bowed to the man before her.

Ares looked over at her with a raised eyebrow that was slightly twitching at what he was told. "Yes. I will be joining you. But I will have to speak to Anko about her choosing the Forest of Death of all places for three rookies." He said as he placed his hand over his face. Truly the shinobi he was going to be commanding here soon will be giving him a headache. None of his shinobi from Uzu never pulled shit like this. Why couldn't he have some of those Jonin teach. But no they didn't want to deal with the training and just happy living their normal lives. Blah he was going to get them for this shit.

"Go get some rest and we will meet in the morning. I have a few more things I need to handle here at the tower before I return home." Said Ares to the three before him. They bowed and left as they wanted to make sure they had a full stock of weapons and all other supplies they would be needing to face Anko in the forest of death.

 **I am making this chapter super short for it was a little memory and set up for the new outers that had shown up. The next chapter will be better for we have them facing off with Anko and Ares.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I'm a little slow to get chapters out. Just been a little stumped I guess and took a little brake to be a fan myself and read some stories.**

 **Naruto, a Dinosaur is Not a Shinobi Animal is cute and is by Esellyn 2 chapters so far.**

 **Her Child Never Letting Go is also a good one by AnimeFanatic2005**

 **That just to name two I have been reading. I have a few stories I am reading, and I don't want to post them all.**

 **But like always I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon**

 **Chapter 10**

A girl with long crimson hair and crimson eyes looks at her father. "Are you sure about this father?" She is questioning him as he glares at her.

"Do not question me Luci. You will go to the Land of Wave and look around and send me reports of what's happening at the village." Said Endymion (swear to God he should have been a Pokémon or a Digimon)

With a little fear she nods her head to her father. "Yes. Father as you wish." Said the now named Luci as she turned and returned to her room to pack her things. Her mother vanished just like this not that long ago. Her father sent her on a mission and she never returned. Was she killed or taken as a slave? Those where the unpleasant thoughts going though her head. As she was now ready to leave.

"I'm off father." Said Luci as she left for the village gate.

Endymion let his ice-cold navy black eyes stare at her as she vanishes. "You better prove yourself more useful then your foolish mother." He said to no one but the wind.

 **Hidden Leaf Hokage Tower**

Ares's black eyes looks off to the east as something was giving him an unsettling feeling. One he hadn't felt since he battle with Chaos. _'War is coming. Will he have the will and strength the battle?'_ He wondered to himself as he looked down at his paperwork and made four shadow clones. "Boys handle this while I over see Naruto's teams exam." He told his clones as they nodded their heads.

 **Forest of Death**

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he glared at Anko as she grinned at him. "What brat? Do you not want to play with my little pets?" Asked Anko as she had a large python towering over her.

"This is a TEAMWORK TEST ANKO!" Hissed out Naruto as he looked at his crazy sensei.

Anko pouted at him. "Who told you?" She asked him.

"It's because every team is made up of three Genin and one Jonin and the only teams that pass work well together or figure out what the test is. For all the sensei set their teams up against each other." Said Ino as her eye was twitching as well.

Hinata didn't know what to do or think as part of her wanted to pass out from the side of the snake and another part of her wanted to pet the snake as well. It appears we might have a future snake summoner in this little Hyuuga.

Ares appeared in a golden light as he heard his grandson and his teammates tell Anko they will not be playing with her little pet. Ares cleared his throat. "Anko the Genin are right. They know the meaning of the test and are able to work well with each other. So I am here to give you your first D-rank mission." He told them.

Anko pouted as she looked at her village leader. "But. I wanted to play with them here." She whine.

"Anko you will be using training ground 8 until I give you the clear to move your team training to this training ground." Said Ares as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fine." Pouted Anko as she took the scroll and her little pet went up in a poof of smoke. "Bye blue." She said as she open the scroll and frowned. "We have to paint a fucking fence!?" she narrowed her eyes at Ares. "You got to be shitting me." She growled out.

"Well the quicker you finish those D-ranks. The sooner I'll give you a C-rank or kick up your training and prove to me they can enter the Forest of Death and take out five teams of Uzumaki ANBU. Then I'll give you your first C-rank mission out of the village." He said with a smirk.

All three members of team 8 paled as they looked at their village leader and their sensei. With only one thoughts. "We're screwed."

"Fine we start training at 6am and stop at 6pm. From 1 to 4 we will take these lame ass missions to move up to a higher rank mission. During those missions I will have Neko with you. For will feed someone to my snakes if they piss me off." Said Anko as she looks at Ares who just nods his head to this. He knew she wasn't well liked in the village and knew this would save him a headache and time. "Fine. If it gets the mission done. I will let Neko know." Said Ares as he walked away to find Neko to save his grandson and his little friends from the crazy snake lady he placed their fates in.

Thirty minutes later and Neko is glaring holes into the back of the heads of team 8 and Anko sat across the street in a tree eating dango as she was the buffer between the 'Client' and Team 8's sensei as the old lady called Anko a snake whore and almost met one of Anko's little pets before Neko appeared next to the old woman.

Team 8 just wanted to give this mission done to the point Naruto holding a paint brush made about 25 shadow clones with their own paint brushes and they took off painting the fence finishing it in about 30 minutes.

"There we're done." Said Naruto with a grin as his clones go up 2 at a time every 2 minutes.

Anko grins. "Hey brat I have a question for you."

"Huh?" Asked Naruto as he looks at his sensei.

"How good is your henge?" Asked Anko.

Naruto tilts his head to the left as he thinks. "Well my henge is solid and can last a whole day. Why do you ask?" He question her.

Anko's eyes grow huge at learning this. "Hey brat would you mind making a team of shadow clone to handle all our D-rank missions form here on out and Neko wouldn't have to deal with me while I train you three down to the ground." She told him.

Naruto looked at his two friends.

"I don't care. But what about the pay? For this is my shopping money." Asked Ino as she wanted to know.

"Just give Naruto 25% cut of your pay and once your stronger and able to make your own shadow clones they you can send them out to join him." Said Anko as she is now grinning.

"That is fine with me." Said Hinata as she doesn't want to babysit or deal with other peoples chores. She has her own to deal with at home.

Ino thought about it for a few minutes. "Fine. 25% isn't bad for he is doing all the work." She said as she grins at Naruto.

"So begin tomorrow meet at training ground 8 at 6am and whenever Naruto feels like it. He can send his team of clones to take missions and take as many missions he wishes." Said Anko as she grins.

"Well I can send my clones at 9am and they can do missions until 4pm and bring back every ones pay afterwards." Said Naruto. "Also this will give us an upper hand and we need 30 D-ranks before we get an our first 1st C-rank. So in 2 weeks or so. We can have that down and Anko-sensei can get her C-rank that she wants. So that gives us 2 weeks to prove ourselves to her and Grandpa Ares that we are ready. As the Uzumaki's that are in ANBU as no joke and are scary." He said as Anko nodded her head as she ran for her life from pissing off one of the crimson hair devils.

 **Next time we find out about Luci mission to the wave and will team 8 make it out a live?**


End file.
